To infinity and beyond
by gladiator59
Summary: Olivia and Fitz on their way to build a life together. She's a successful lawyer, he's a well-known politician.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : I do NOT own Scandal all the credits belong to Shonda Rhimes!**

**I wrote this chapter pretty quickly it may be a one shot I don't know yet, let me know if you like it and if you have ideas or suggestions or if you want me to keep this story going please please review it would make my day ! **

-Livy

She looked up from her laptop to see her very sexy boyfriend and as she looked in his eyes she was totally lost in the deep grey-blue eyes of his. She couldn't express her love for him and only god knew she tried but had to eventually give up.

-hi, she said

-hi, his eyes suddenly filled up with a glow

He reached for her as his arms rested on her waist, her head rested against his chest. She felt totally and completely peaceful. She turned around to face him and her arms grabbed his collar as she made him lean down and rested her lips on his. Their kiss began slowly but as always it quickly heated as their tongs fought for control. They only parted to fill their lungs with much needed air. She could feel his arms making their way under her shirt and up to her bra as his arousal grew harder and harder. Olivia reached the hem of his shirt and helped him take it off. Fitz did the same and found himself in total awe as he was looking at her body. Every time felt like the first time. He pressed her against him feeling the urge to feel her against him. He loved her beyond what words could express. Olivia moved her fingers to his neck as he went kissing her neck sucking deeply without leaving marks. He scooped her in his arms causing for her legs to twist around his waist. He walked them to the bedroom without once breaking the kiss.

It has been a wonderful day and they both wanted to end it as perfectly as they started it, in each other's arms.

-I love you so much, livy

-To infinity and beyond, babe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : I do NOT own Scandal all the credits belong to Shonda Rhimes!

Fitz woke up that day feeling a little too much happy. He felt the love of his life deeply asleep in his arms and began running his hand upside down her arms. It didn't make her wake up and he was actually pleased that he got to watch her sleep. She wasn't trying to cover up her emotions and was sound asleep above him trying to get as much rest as she could before having to face the world. He couldn't explain how she could make him feel the way she did. Once she was in the same room as him he automatically felt rested no matter what could have happened before. Even if it had something to do with the pain in the ass that was his ex-wife.

He sighted at the though. Him and Mellie was the biggest failure his father tried to arrange to build him a political career. They have had two wonderful kids Karen and Gerry. Mellie had wanted to keep him by her side by trying for another baby but he immediately and utterly refused. Their marriage had never been a living one, he had been planning to ask her for a divorce much earlier but he couldn't find a reason to face the political animal that was his ex-wife. Then, he met the most beautiful and amazing woman he could have ever imagined. Olivia Pope was all he could possibly ask for she was gorgeous beyond worlds with her caramel skin, her big brown eyes, and her perfectly curled hair. He was almost immediately at her feet, he could remember his speechlessness when he was introduced to her by his closest friend, Cyrus Beene who was now done fighting them or at least that was what he said. His thoughts went back to Karen she was so grown up and a freshman in college he was so proud of his baby girl because yes she was still his little baby girl he couldn't care less about age and his Gerry who was now a junior in high school. They were extremely close with each other always there to protect one another. And they loved her so much; so many times they had slipped and called her mom. Olivia was always the one to comfort them especially when Mellie decided her ambitions were more important than her own children. They weren't much affected by the divorce asserting that they had saw it coming, they weren't fooled they knew that their parents didn't loved each other. The joy in their father's eyes only shown if they were there or if Olivia was in the room. They were very encouraging when he and Olivia announced they would be together.

He felt her moving in his arms and smiled putting a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her bare shoulder, he would never let her go that was for sure.

"Morning baby" said Olivia

"Morning sweet baby"

"What are you thinking about?"

"For starters, how much I love you than how lucky I am to have you"

She could see his love shining through his eyes and leant to give him a small kiss before jumping out of the bed, he couldn't help but feel neglected and Olivia could sense it.

"Hey old man you are coming or what?"

As soon as the worlds left her lips he was behind her taking her in his arms her feet slightly taking off the ground which made her giggle.

"Old man huh?"

He felt her kissing his neck softly her fingers laid at the nape of his neck tightly hugging his curls.

"Show me you're not then", she teased him

Fitz took her into the shower as the hot water ran down their bodies they were snuggling; his arms were at her waist close enough without hurting her Olivia loved so much being against his toned chest mostly because she could feel his heartbeat and it was the most beautiful song she ever heard. They stayed this way for a while until Fitz took her head in his hands and gave her a deep kiss to which she replied by opening her mouth to let his tong inside and the fight began and lasted until they parted knowing that they both needed to shower and get to their respective jobs even if they would rather spend the rest of their lives in each other's arms.

Olivia reached for Fitz's shampoo and poured a small amount into her hand while he did the same and they kept showering that way before Fitz stepped out to get them towels. He came back with a white towel wrapped around him and handed Olivia a yellow one smiling at her while she was biting her lower lip trying to resist the need to throw them back to the bed.

She wrapped her body in the towel and stepped into her closet trying to find an outfit for her long day when she heard him saying

"Did you think about what I told you yesterday?" She sighted

"Moving together? I don't know Fitz it's a pretty important move and I don't want to move things too quickly and think about what people will say about us about you I want to give you things not to take them away from you"

"That's the thing Livy I don't care about what others may think or say I know what I want and I want you I love you and a lifetime isn't enough for me I don't want to waste any more time to be with you forever!"

"Don't you think I don't know that already? As much as I want to be openly yours, be your wife, have our kids, live together we need to think first about the timing Fitz and you know that as much as I do"

"Liv he said as he was putting some clothes on thank god he kept some at her place I had to wait for my divorce to be over to talk to you over the phone and I'm not even talking about the year before I was be able to see you I'm not wasting any more time we're gonna be together now!"

"Fitz, we'll talk about this later we're both late and Cyrus's going to kill both of us if we don't hurry"

"Just know this conversation isn't over"

"I know Governor Grant!"

His phone rang, he had an idea of whom the caller was but didn't want his morning to be literally screwed up so he decided to ignore it. It rang again two or three times before he finally decided to pick up.

"Hello"

It was Cyrus.

"Finally you're picking up," he screamed causing for Fitz to take the phone away from his ear, "let me guess you were too busy in bed with Olivia to even bother answering your phone!"

"The thing Cyrus is that I'm on my way to the office I'm not with Liv right now", he replied pretty annoyed, "why did you call?"

"Your ex-wife wants a meeting with you" He was interrupted by the laughter that took Fitz "what's so funny?"

"She suddenly remembered she had kids? Did she even bother to say why she wanted me?"

"No besides that I was important"

"I'll deal with that later" Fitz said hanging up

Fitz took his phone again and smiling dialed his Livy's number she immediately answered

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Don't tell me you already miss me"

"You guessed it right you know I can't go without talking to you or touching you. Stop by the office later? I could use a little cheer up after Mellie's visit"

"She called you and said she'll come?" Said Olivia in disbelief

"No, she talked to Cyrus though" Fitz said then Laurie announced Mellie "I'll talk to you later baby, love you"

"Love you too, Fitz"

He sighted and the next thing he knew, he saw his ex-wife coming in. He hated having to talk to her mainly because their talks always ended as fights.

"Hello Fitzgerald" Mellie said with her big fake smile but he knew her too well to be fooled by her acting

"Hello Millicent" Fitz said with as much calmness as he could "is everything okay?"

"Yeah yes thanks everything is just fine"

"So why are you here?"

"I want to discuss the relationship between the kids and that girlfriend of yours"

"You perfectly know that you have no say in this Karen and Jerry are old enough to decide whether they want to be around Olivia or not end of the discussion"

"I'm their mother Fitz and last time I checked I still have a say regarding who they should be around or not"

"Cut the crap off Mellie our children love Olivia I've never forced them to be around her they were always the ones asking"

"I don't want them around her!"

"That's not gonna happen period. If there is anything else you wanted to talk to me about concerning our children go ahead and if not this meeting is over and you are beyond welcome to go"

_At the mean time at OPA_

Olivia had just hung up with Fitz and was heading to her office where she was greeted by her associates. They were her closest family, Huck, Quinn, Abby, and Harrison. She truly missed having Stephen around but totally understood him needing a fresh start outside of Washington, wherever he could begin a new life scandal free and where he could be sure not to be tempted to cheat on his wife and that was an impossible task if he stayed.

Olivia went to her office and sat down, she expected Harrison to come in any minute to know whether she was required to stay at the office or if they could handle the cases on their own. As expected, 20 minutes after he stepped in her office and told her

"Seriously Liv, you can head back home we can handle the clients go get some rest you're overworking yourself, just go"

"Are you positive about that?" Olivia said. She couldn't wrap her mind around whether she wanted to chill at home, stay at the office or do anything else.

"Yes! Everything's under control just go"

Olivia was worried about Fitz; he was always in a very bad mood after Mellie's appearances. She stayed for a couple minutes watching the news but there was nothing that truly caught her attention. Instead, she found herself daydreaming about the first time she and Fitz met. Who could have predicted that things would be the way they turn out to be?

_2 years earlier_

_Cyrus walked into his office and he could tell by the look at his eyes what the discussion will be about. _

"_I would like you to meet someone, she's extremely brilliant and very smart" Cyrus said_

"_Cy, I really don't need you to bring up someone to try to fix or save my marriage, it's dead and will remain this way nothing and nobody can do a single thing about it" Fitz said simply_

"_Give her a chance dammit!" Cyrus yelled "Besides, I'd have brang her to help with your complain anyways"_

"_Being a Governor is enough Cyrus, I'm not going to give my freaking father full satisfaction. He's already done enough damage by literally damage by forcing me to marry Mellie I won't let him the lead in my life anymore" Fitz replied._

"_Just. Give. It. A. Shot." Cyrus shot before adding "I'll schedule a meeting with her."_

_2 days later_

_Fitz was in his office, pissed off because of his latest fight with Mellie she was accusing him of being a failure, that their marriage was pointless that she has had kids for him. Basically, the usual burden he's being hearing lately and he was so done. His thoughts were interrupted when Laurie came in. _

"_Governor, Ms Pope is here" Laurie said_

"_Let her in" he replied_

_There she was, standing near his office door Cyrus's fixer the one that was supposed to repair his marriage, in other words, the one who was supposed to make the impossible happen. _

_Once she stepped into his office, he was speechless. The woman in front of him was perfect beyond words. Her frame was tiny, wearing 4 inches worth of high heels. Her hair was perfectly curled, her big doe eyes were brown, her full lips… For a minute he wondered what they tasted like. He shook his head in disbelief, __**"you don't even know her, what's wrong with you she's supposed to fix your dead marriage not the other way around" **__he told himself._

_But what he wasn't aware of was that Olivia Pope, THE Olivia Pope, was as much fascinated by him as he was by her. They were staring at each other until Fitz's phone rang bringing them back to reality. It was Cyrus._

"_Fitz, is she there?" Cyrus said not even waiting for him to speak._

"_Yeah… Yes she just got here" _

"_Perfect! Be NICE!" and the other end of the line went dead._

"_Hi, Governor it's such a pleasure to meet you" Olivia said and she thought__**" Oh my… put it together Olivia he's married and has children you're supposed to help him with his couple not to destroy it"**__._

_Both of them had a very hard time resisting the urge they felt to fall into each other's arms. As much as she wanted to help him out, she didn't think that throwing him in some other woman's arms was the way to go. Especially when he apparently didn't love her, but still she was his wife and Olivia had no say in it. Besides, she may be the only one who felt such an attraction._

_Really?!_

"_Hi Ms Pope" Fitz said pointing to a chair" Please, take a sea". He hesitated before adding " Look, I know Cyrus is trying to save my marriage but seriously it's already dead there's no way to bring it back to life, I don't even think it was once alive at all."_

"_Why?" Olivia said softly_

"_Because I don't love her, I never have. It was a political marriage only." Fitz couldn't believe himself as he said the words he could swear Olivia's eyes lit up with hope. And it actually filled HIM with hope. Hope that they could be together, have a future, kids… "Tell me Ms Pope, do you have plans tonight?"_

"_Are you asking me on a date?" Olivia couldn't believe the sudden turn their discussion took but she was secretly pleased with it._

"_Yes, I am"_

"_**He's married Olivia! Think!"**__Her brain told her "I can't Governor, it would be inappropriate."_

"_Let's be inappropriate then" he flashed her with his boyish smile._

"_**I can't resist him, what the hell is wrong with me? I can't, I can't!" **__But her heart had its own piece of mind "Fine" She grabbed her purse to take a business card from it and handled him the piece of paper that had her number on it "Text me where and when". _

And she never regretted it. As days went by she only fell more and more for him. Looking at her watch she realized that it was high time to head to Fitz's office and that she really missed him. Smiling, she took her keys and walked down the hall.

**That's it :D **

**I really like the attraction between them and I try to do it justice, let me know what you think in the reviews**

**I hope you liked it! I'm still thinking about how things will turn out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Scandal, all the credits belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

Olivia was so excited to see him again that it actually frightened her. In no time that man has become her universe. She really bonded with his children and there was nothing stopping them or their love. Well except for Mellie and Cyrus but they couldn't be blamed after all. Somehow she understood Mellie and couldn't blame her for the way she acted. Yet, there was a huge difference between the women. Olivia would never marry someone for power she was so passionate and considered Karen and Gerry as her own.  
Olivia entered the building and was warmly greeted by the whole staff. As she approached his office she felt knots forming in her stomach, a fire was starting in her. She took a deep breath before she opened the door. No matter how many years they have been together he was always stunning and therefore took her breath away. She didn't even had to announce herself, he always felt her.  
No words were exchanged they simply fell in each other's arms. She was so tightly pressed against his chest, his arms around her waist while his head rested at the top of her head, they just stood there, breathing in sync. His heartbeat was will remain her favorite songs. What could possibly be better than his heart singing for her? He was totally and completely lost in her scent. She smelled so sweet a mix of roses, lavender and a hint of honey. They sat on the couch never ever breaking the embrace. His hands now absentmindedly stroking her, reminding her that they were in this together. Feeling the need to kiss her he used the tip if his fingertip to rise up her chin and rested his lips on hers. Within a few minutes as they became pretty heated and horny they heard his secretary Laurie, reminding him that Cyrus was on his way to see him and both groaned in frustration.  
"Lets ignore them I have much more important to do"  
Olivia couldn't help herself as she burst in laughter.  
"You're not serious right now, everybody in this building knows that we're both in this room it would be irresponsible of us to do so and besides we can pick up where we left" Olivia said as she winged at him which only made him want to take her on that couch but it wouldn't be wise.

They stood up and straightened their outfits and Olivia used her thumb to wipe out her lipstick that transferred onto Fitz's lips. He smiled genuinely and leaned for another kiss but Olivia's hands found themselves pressed against his chest "No Fitz we just cleaned up and I won't let you mess my appearance again! I'll see you at home! Love you!"  
Fitz reluctantly let her go saying" I love you too"

Olivia opened the door and as she left the office she run by an angry Cyrus who didn't even seem to notice her and she made a mental note to ask Fitz about it. She couldn't think about going back home where boredom may kill her, so instead she headed back to her office. She needed to keep her mind busy or else she would turn crazy. Workaholic. That was probably her third name. As if the universe decided to finally make her wish come true, her phone rang. She looked at the caller's ID : Huck. He never called unless it was very important, without hesitation she took the call.

"Huck?"

"Liv, you need to come back to the office, now!" Huck said in his usual tone.

"What's going on? This morning Harrison told me I wasn't needed."

"We have a new client, I've already called everybody back in but I think this needs you on board"

"I'll be there in 20" Said Liv.

20 minutes later, as promised Olivia was meeting her gathered staff in their conference room. She was wondering what could be so important that Huck couldn't speak about it trough out the phone. She kept wondering until she saw Jamie Coleman, the most decorate soldier of the US army, all covered in blood shaking in the seat Huck had installed him when she first got in. She knew almost immediately that Abby wouldn't agree to take the case. But Liv had to do what was right even if it meant fighting with her best friend.

"What happened?" Olivia asked as soon as she closed the conference room

"He got her rambling that when got home he found his entire family murdered but as far as it goes he's the one covered in blood" Harrison quickly told her "Liv, this doesn't smell good, we're not taking the case".

"Of course we're not taking this fucking case" Abby said sarcastically "He is another mother fucker that got himself in some shit and wants us to clean his mess even if it meant lying to us"

"Abby! His wife and children were killed he couldn't possibly have done that! Look at him he looks miserable, I tremendously doubt that he could make up a story, especially one that looks so inaccurate" Quinn argued.

"Oh please! You don't know what such powerful people could be up to in order to keep their little selves out of trouble." Abby replied coldly.

The truth everyone besides Quinn knew was that Abby used to be married to the son of a congressman who would abuse his husband power to beat her behind closed doors. She has suffered so much, she felt so humiliated and Olivia saved her by getting her the best divorce attorney in the country and helping her build the most solid case to get full pay back from him.

"Abby, Quinn is right" Huck said unexpectedly " This kind of men is trained to kill without leaving the slightest proof involving them and here he is like an idiot soaked in blood he even confessed touching the gun he found alongside his dead wife it doesn't make sense"

"Huck's right!" agreed Harrison before turning towards Liv "Olivia, I already can tell that we're taking the case what do you need us to do?"

Liv was grateful having someone like Harrison by her side; he always seemed to be more like a brother before her gladiator. "Harrison, try to keep David Rosen at sight, use your ties in the police department to stay ahead of this. Quinn you and Abby go to the crime scene try to dig up as much information as you can. And lastly Huck I need you to track his phone, hack into security cameras if you have to I want to know everything this man did in the last 24 hours! We're on the move people! Let's go!"

Following her orders, they all did whatever she ordered them to do. In her way to Huck's office, all she needed to do was to give him the look and the unspoken words were executed as Huck took a brand new shirt and gave him to Jamie before settling him down in the spare room they kept for this kind of special clients.

"You do NOT move from here, NO contacting anyone, NO TV, NO nothing, you stay here until you can walk freely again" Huck told him before closing the door.

Olivia was on her way to the parking lot to get her car and head home when she saw the last person she was willing to talk to leaning beside her car.

"_As if this day could get any worse"_ she thought before greeting the US attorney, David Rosen "Hello David, what can I do for you?"

"Oh please Olivia, don't give me your speech I already know that Jamie Coleman is your client, please stop wasting my time and bring him to me"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Enlighten me?"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, you're such a burden, keep a low profile and bring him to me end of the story"

"Fine, but before your boys come with the handcuffs I want 72 hours to prove his innocence"

"You have 24 hours no more"

"Sold"

Olivia got in her car, called Harrison to let him know about the lack of time and headed home. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle with her Fitz with a huge bowl of popcorn and a glass full of wine. She wanted him; no he _needed _him more than anything.

She opened her front door and wasn't at all surprised to see Fitz already there. But what really amazed her was the dinner table already laid. Dinner was ready but what caught her attention was the huge flower arrangement put in a vase on the table. Both her living room and dining room were filled with candles, no light was switched on which made the ambiance even more romantic.

"Fitz?"

And there he was standing nearby the kitchen door frame. His eyes filled with love. She put her purse and keys on the coffee table and rushed to his arms. As soon as their bodies made contact she felt more secured than ever, and everybody knew that Olivia Pope wasn't the kind to get easily scared she was as powerful as the most high-profile men in the US. Without a word, he took her to the table and held the chair for her until she sat and poured her dinner into her plate. It was lasagna, her favorite. He reached for her hand and began slowly brushing his fingertips on the back of her hand. It was beyond relaxing yet so romantic.

Fitz never lacked of showing her how much she meant to him, he deeply loved her, the kind of love he never thought even existed. But his Livy proved him the other way round. And for that he was thoroughly grateful. They ate in silence; their eyes speaking the words they didn't had to say. Because they knew, deep down inside, they already knew.

After they finished their meal, Fitz took two glasses and a wine bottle before leading her to the couch. Liv looked disappointed.

"Livy, you are so tense, c'mere" Fitz said gently.

He poured some wine and handed it to her. He knew a way to calm her nerves down. He sat and made her sit between his open legs while his smooth hands worked from the nape of her neck down her back. He wanted her to be content, she deserved all the best. As his skilled hands worked he felt her relaxing, even soft moans escaped her mouth.

His hands worked their way, applying soft pressure here and there. From time to time, he could feel her melting in his arms. He decided to lift her shirt high enough to enable him to unclasp her bra, tossing it away on the floor, while he kissed her back sweetly. As he did so, Olivia couldn't take it anymore as she turned back and crushed her lips to his. Fitz deepened the kiss. They were both sent to their own little heaven. While lips were fighting for dominance, she straddled him as her legs found their way around his hips putting herself even closer to him as if it was could even be possible. Her fingers cupping the nape of his neck and pulling his curls meanwhile Fitz's hands were playing around her body, like a blind guy trying to find his way from room to room, touching her everywhere, every inch of her body like he was discovering her for the first time.

Standing from where they were sitting on the couch, he took Olivia in his arms leading the way to the bedroom but they were so lost in each other that they actually hit the walls several times before crushing on the bed him on top of her. He didn't quietly realize his wasn't wearing his shirt until he tried to take it off. He felt her hands unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants as he was kicking his shoes off. Breaking the kiss for a couple seconds he dropped the rest of his clothing before helping her getting rid of hers. They felt their way slipping to heaven.

They woke up the next morning happier than they could possibly be. Olivia was still very sore from their love night she wasn't even sure she could be able to walk to the bathroom to take a shower. There was something tickling her mind and she knew she was forgetting something she wanted to do last night. Reaching for the TV remote, it suddenly hit her mind. Cyrus, of course. She made her way back to Fitz's arms, he was slowly waking up. He leant to kiss her.

"Good morning" Fitz said

Waking up with her in his arms was so delightful; it was all he wanted to do for the rest of his life, resting in her arms.

"Morning, baby" before adding "I actually wanted to ask you something"

"Anything" Fitz said without hesitation.

"Cyrus. Yesterday he was on his way to your office and looked furious. Why?"

**Sooo what do you think Cyrus wanted Fitz for? If you have any guesses feel free to let me know :D **

**I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Scandal, all the credits belong to Shonda Rhimes**

**First of all thank you so much for reading this fiction, thank you for the reviews, I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. Second I know that it's not normal to see Olivia so carefree, forgetting about the world and simply enjoying a night with Fitz but I just need her to sometimes live her life be oblivious of everything she just puts everybody's happiness before her own and as much as I love her for that I want her to be selfish and think more often about her own life. **

Fitz sighted, of course she had to bring that up. You can't live indefinitely in a little bubble, reality always strikes you back.

"Liv, not now I don't want to talk about this now. It's just the two of us I don't want this ruined"

"Fitz, I want to know otherwise I wouldn't have asked the question. When it comes to Cyrus I know what to expect, he wasn't the first one to encourage our relationship. So tell me" Olivia said

"Believe me Liv, you don't want to know" He said calmly

But Liv knows better; she can read between the lines better than anybody else, there's only one subject Fitz would avoid.

"He wants you to run for office, right?" Olivia asked.

"Liv…" Fitz began before she cuts him

"Of course he wants you to be president, you're designed to become the leader of the free world. But there's more to it, what is it Fitz?" Olivia asked.

Olivia's phones rang but she decided to ignore it, she doesn't want him to find a way out of the conversation but eventually Fitz's grabs the phone from the nightstand and hands it to her

"You should take this we can finish this later, it's not worth it Livy" Fitz says and Olivia rolls her eyes.

"What?" Olivia said

"Olivia, you really want to come over here" Abby said

"I'm on my way!"

She then turned towards Fitz, as much as she would like to be pissed at him for hiding this from her, she knows deep down that this man would catch the moon for her so she gives him a light kiss before jumping out of the bed his eyes shining brightly.

"I need to head down to the office we will talk about this later"

"Sure we will" muttered Fitz

Rolling her eyes Olivia headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, fix her hair and makeup and she stood in front of her closet trying to gather her outfit for the day. Because of her mood, she decided on a navy blue suit and grabbed the travel coffee mug from her kitchen before heading to the office while Fitz was still getting ready.

When she got into the conference room they were all there ready to tell her whatever they found.

"Morning Liv" greeted her Huck

"Morning everybody what do we have? Quinn? Abby? "

"His fingerprints are all over the gun no sign of robbery or anything according to the neighborhood perfect wife and children"

"Harrison?" Liv asked

"He looks guilty for the whole department Rosen can charge him with anything he pleases the clients' an easy target"

"Crap"

"Liv we still can give him to Rosen and…"Abby started shortly before being cut out by Olivia

"That's out of the question Abby I want to know everything this man did of his evening before he got home. We do NOT lose y'all know that" Commanded Liv before starting her pacing in her office thinking of a way to get her client out of the woods. But how? Everything seemed to be so wrong but her gut told her Jamie Coleman was an innocent man and she knew her gut was never wrong she just had to find a way. Olivia finally decided to go to the room she affected to her client hoping to find a way out of this mess.

Olivia opened the door and there he was, shock still showing through his features and that was not a look a guilty man could have. She cleared her throat to make her presence acknowledged clearly taking the man out of his daydream. She sat beside him on the couch trying to find the right words to get the man to collaborate when he lost his loved ones less than 24 hours ago but Jamie broke the heavy silence.

"I swear I didn't kill them, I have never even harmed them" Jamie said in a whisper

"I believe you, I just want to get proof for the US attorney so that you can walk again freely" Olivia said with compassion, she could feel that he was hiding something from her, something she believed was the key to his liberty "Look, I am the last person to judge, my job requires me not to judge my clients and I make sure they win their cases and you are no exception, but I need the truth and I need it all I can feel that you're hiding something highly important from me, from us all so tell me so that I can help you"

"I did not kill them, but I did something immoral that I'm not proud of "Jamie said with pleading eyes

"So tell me" Liv encouraged

"I had –have- an affair, things between me and my wife weren't the same we lost what got us married but we stuck together, you know for appearances' sake and mostly because of your children we didn't know how to tell them that mommy and daddy weren't in love nor together anymore so Anna had her lovers and I fell madly in love with another woman and I was with her that night and I feel so bad about it, if I was home they could still be alive" Jamie said his face down

"Do you have any proof about that? Hotel or restaurant bill, did anyone saw both of you together and can testify for you?" Olivia asked quietly

"I am a man who keeps everything in check so yeah I do have a bill to prove it but…"

"There're no buts here, I'm sorry to tell you that but if you want to walk away from this mess you have to use what you have. I understand that it's not the best way and that you want to protect the woman you love but I'm asking you to reconsider that, you need this to be able to burry your family and be able to grieve" Olivia said

"The waitress can even attest that I wasn't alone she even told me we looked great together" Jamie said taking his wallet away from his pocket and holding her a bill from a restaurant downtown.

"Thank you" Olivia said before leaving the room.

She head to Huck's office and gave him the piece of paper and filled him with the information Jamie gave her just minutes ago, she then made her way to her office, and she needed to think. The situation of her client reminded her how lucky she was that Fitz was hers now, they have gotten their own issues, they had to deal with Mellie and her drama, with Cyrus and his disappointment but she knew that they were doing the right thing. She loved him and wanted him to be by her side till death tore them apart.

Fitz was in his office thinking of her, of how their morning conversation turned out and he hated it, he hated when they ended up fighting and that everything wasn't cleared out and above all, he was afraid of losing her. He knew he couldn't survive it, Olivia was his everything, as much as people needed oxygen well she was his source of oxygen. He hated that the argument was about running for president, his selfish father's dream. Fitz had always lived to his father's expectations, then his wife's and lastly Cyrus was added to the mix. There was only his Livy who saw him and believed in him. She knew him better than anybody else could have. Olivia came into his life and turned everything upside down and the most annoyed person about the whole situation was Cyrus. Funny fact, Cyrus was the one who introduced him to the love of his life in order to save his marriage. Fitz chuckled to the thought. He was so grateful to Cyrus for Olivia without his intervention he probably would have never met her, he wouldn't have experience love the way he now knows it.

Olivia was a constant subject of fights between both men; Fitz could remember their worse fight where Cyrus was accusing him of being a slutty husband for cheating on Mellie with Olivia. Although both Olivia and Fitz knew he had their best interest at heart sometimes his was just a political monster willing to do whatever it takes to get what he wants.

_One day Cyrus stormed into his office, his face had turned into a bright red from all the anger he was holding against him. He could hardly get through the fact that Olivia and Fitz were having an affair_

"_SERIOUSLY FITZ?! I come looking for you last night and your WIFE tells me that you're away; I come to your office to discover that you've headed to Olivia's? Are you even aware of the fallouts of this? It will SCREW your political future if it gets out and Olivia deserves much more than to be kept as a secret! Do you hear me?!" Cyrus screamed _

"_Calm down Cyrus" Fitz began before Cyrus cuts him_

"_End it now!" Cyrus said firmly_

"_What? No!" Fitz said_

"_I'm not… let me get this straight to you I am NOT asking for your piece of mind. . . ." he told him out of breath_

"_It must really eat you alive doesn't it" Fitz _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_It must really eat you that YOUR girl, the girl you sent to fix mu marriage fell in love with me, admit it Cy" said Fitz proudly_

"_You ungrateful little spoiled boy, you were nothing before I came into your life, you hear me? NOTHING! You had nothing, you were daddy's little puppy then your wife's puppet. I made you, I sacrificed so much to get you where you are and I'm not done, you'll repair your damn marriage and you'll live Olivia alone, do you UNDERSTAND?" _

"_No I won't, ask me anything besides letting Olivia go I can't! I love her too much, she's my everything, I love her Cyrus. And what's funny here is that she loves me back"_

And it was true he would do anything for that woman, even if it meant giving his soul away to the devil, he would never get bored with her or lose interest in her he knew better, she was so precious to him he would do the impossible to get her to stick by his side. He could afford so many things losing the love of his life wasn't included in that list and will never be. When he saw Olivia he could see a future not a blurry one. He was beyond clear about that. He wanted to marry her, settle down with her, grow old together, have kids… Most people would kill to finally find their soul mate, he was lucky enough to find his he wasn't planning on letting her slip away to some other man's arms.

Both feared that the other could just leave, be too weak to go through their issues, what they had was difficult, amazing, life-changing love however, it made both of them feel the utmost happiness and satisfaction and made them willing to undergo the unbearable if that meant getting a shot to be together. When you have the possibility to have your happy ever after when does running for president stand? Fitz perfectly acknowledged that and it was the main reason why he could sacrifice everything to be with her, he couldn't function correctly without his Liv. His phone suddenly vibrated and he smiled when he saw the object of his thoughts' message.

_Tonight my place at 8. _

_Sorry for this morning. _

_Love you._

_Livy_

It was enough to make his day and it actually went silk. He was more patient and seemed more content with his employees. The difference was noticeable, the Fitz who came to the office before the message was a total different person that the one after that text message. Everyone at the Governor Grant's office seemed to be breathing easily again. He was nicer and they were grateful to Olivia no matter what she had told him it seemed to have softened him.

When the clock hit 8, he was turning his key in her apartment's front door. Fitz put his keys in the trey that held Olivia's keys and made his way to the living room. He was actually surprised, it seemed wasn't home yet.

"Liv?" Fitz called

"Over here!" Olivia responded

"Olivia Pope in a kitchen, this must be a first!" Fitz chuckled before walking over where she stood and wrapping his hands around her "What are you cooking?" he said his lips resting on her neck

"Trying your favorite" Liv grinned

"For someone who spends so little time in a kitchen this is a miracle" he said before she pouted and he quickly added "You know that I love you"

"Stop using your love for me as an excuse whenever you mess up" Liv laughed

"Yes, ma'am"

Then, after turning off the oven, he takes her in his arms and swirls her in the air making her twist her arms at the nape of his neck before lingering her lips on his until her feet made their way back on the floor.

"So Cyrus wants you to run for president huh?"

"Yeah, and it doesn't make me anymore happier than you are believe me that's why I dismissed his offer, all I want is a normal life with you we've being through so much together to waste it."

"But Fitz you should really reconsider the opportunity, being president is everything you wanted before I met you I can't take it away from you it would be selfish." Liv said breaking their eye contact for the first time.

"Livy, look at me, I don't care before I knew you I was just following the path other people set for me I lived hoping one day this would change and YOU gave me that it much more than enough."

Olivia was in awe, the man in front of her always knew what to tell her to make her fears go away. Tiptoeing, she kissed him as her hands made their way back to his neck playing with his curls while he tightened his hold on her deepening the kiss. She felt his tong asking for entrance and slightly opened her mouth allowing it in as he grabbed her ass making her legs twist around his waist and guided her to the bedroom slowly as cloths found themselves on the floor.

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I'm still attending school, it's my last week actually and I'm going to be done :D **

**I stopped here because I don't know yet if I'll the sex scene or skip it, I highly doubt it will be any good but as always tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Scandal, all the credits belong to Shonda Rhimes**

**I decided to jump and attempt to write the sex scene, I tried my best read a couple in fictions so I hope it's not that bad :D **

**Also, thanks you so much for all the support!**

It was like a flower blossoming in the sun.

They felt the most genuine happiness forgetting about the world. In their way to the bedroom they shared the most passionate kisses carelessly stripping each other. They hit the bed with Fitz on top. He could sense her pulsating against him and he knew he was as hard as he could get. He initially wanted to tease her, to send her to the edge but given the situation he decided against it. He must have been thinking for a while because the woman underneath him spoke.

"Fitz..." Olivia said with a pleading voice

He knew exactly what effects he had on her and it actually entertained him.

"Fitz.. Please babe.. Plea.. Oh god." She began before he thrusted into her fastly.

"You are so tight Livy." he whispered

Fitz picked up speed meeting her every thrust. It felt so good each time they've made love. The room was silent except from their passionate moans and cries.

"Oh god I'm so close ... Fitz… Yes yes yes yes yes!" Olivia screamed

They were both at the edge, Fitz filling her deep and fast striking each time her G-spot.

"Livy!" Fitz yelled before they both exploded at the same time.

Fitz collapsed beside Olivia both panting so hard.

"God Fitz that was so overdue"

"Outstanding"

Then, he pulled her into his arms.

"Let's sleep for a while then I'll heat up dinner"

"Perfect"

They both drifted to sleep, exhausted from their passionate love making.

It was around 11 when Fitz woke up. He carefully parted from Olivia and went to the kitchen and turned on the oven to heat up their late dinner. A few minutes later, Olivia woke up feeling the emptiness beside her. She reached and grabbed Fitz's shirt and quickly put it on knowing exactly where he might be. Olivia head straight to the kitchen where as expected she found Fitz pouring dinner into plates and putting them on the dinner table before going back to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and glasses knowing well Liv would appreciate it.

"You know me so well baby" Liv grinned as she took a seat.

"You mean I love you so much" He said leaning to kiss her passionately.

"Mmmm… I can feel there's more to it, spill it you are awful at keeping things away from me" She said seriously.

"Karen and Gerry are coming home in two weeks…" He began.

"And…"

"And I want all of us to be under the same roof at least starting from then"

"Fitz.. I don't think that would be a smart idea the public…"

"Olivia, I made a choice, I choose you it's not like we're a secret anymore if our relationship status is a bother for anyone I expect who ever aren't pleased to express themselves and we'll deal with them. I'm much more than ready to start building this life together, honestly I've been more than ready since I've first laid my eyes on you. Stop being afraid of what people can say about us because it doesn't matter, we love each other, we belong together, as simple as that"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, I'll move in with you. You are right and besides you practically live here but it's not big enough so yes I'll move in with you. We deserve it, we've been working on our relationship for so long, we've been through so much to screw it now"

"God, I love you so much"

"I love you too"

They resumed eating their dinner discussing when Olivia would move with him. They were genuinely happy about the decision they made to take things a step forward. Even if she wouldn't admit it out loud Olivia couldn't sleep without being in his arms. Suddenly, the phone rang they were surprised as neither or them expected a call at such a late hour. Liv stood up from where they were sitting and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liv what's up?"

"Karen?"

"Yes don't tell me I scared you" Karen said laughing

"Me? No! Your father on the other hand yes" Olivia said joining her laughter

"Hey can both of you join me and Gerry on Face Time? It would be great to see you guys we miss you"

"Of course we'll do Kare"

"Great, see you then"

Olivia hung up and turned to face an amused Fitz grabbing the Ipad and turning it on before heading to the bedroom and taking a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for Liv and handing them to her to change to something a little more appropriate before talking to the kids. Once she was dressed she headed to sit next to him but he decided against it and took her arm to sit her between his legs wrapping his arms against her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder and was relieved that she didn't argue nor tried to escape from his hold.

"Hey Liv, dad" Gerry said with a huge smile

"Hey bud how are you doing?"

"Fine, I'm with the big sister, ouch okay with Kare" he said as his sister punched him

"You too don't start"

"We're just kidding daddy chill a little, Liv you look amazing"

"Don't make fun of me, I'm in pajamas, I'm far from being amazing Kare"

"Yes you are _–even naked you're stunning he said to her ear- _how come you're in the same room I tough you weren't done with school until next week then you'll spend a week with your mother" Fitz said.

"Ewww dad please behave, even though a camera you too can't keep yourselves in check" Karen replied causing for the couple to laugh.

"We'll do kiddo, answer the question"

"Well, I'm still attending college but Ger managed somehow to get away a week earlier as regards mother well as always she had to cancel our little week so here we are"

"You could get here a week early I don't think it's going to bother anyone, and since your father will be on a business trip that will leave us a week to catch up"

"You don't have to do that Liv, we don't want you to clear your schedule for us" Gerry said

"No one is making me do that I would be glad to spend some quality time with you guys we barely see both of you" Olivia shook her head.

"I'll set up your trip" Fitz said.

"Thank you mom and dad" Gerry and Karen said in unison before a heavy silence settled and Fitz put a hand on Olivia's thigh and squeezed it to show his support.

"Sorry Liv we didn't mean to…" Karen began

"No, that's okay I'm more than honored to know that you consider me as your mom even if I didn't get a chance to be it" Liv reassured her.

"Well, guys you should head back to sleep, we love you" Gerry said.

"We love you too" the couple said before turning off the tablet.

"I'm sorry Liv.." Fitz started

"For what babe? Giving me the two most beautiful children in the whole world?"

"You are amazing Livie, I don't know what I've done to deserve you"

"Funny, cause I don't know what I've done to deserve you either"

"I promise you what you've asked me that night"

"What?"

"The night when over the phone you confronted me about us having a normal life, a home, a marriage, kids, a future together" Fitz said with such a determination that it made Liv's eyes fill with tears.

"Fitz, you don't have to feel obliged to.."

"I don't Livie, that's the point I don't feel obliged to do a single thing but yet here I am willing to change stuff so that we can move forward"

"Why do I get a feeling that you're implying much more than that?"

"Livie, things will change significantly around here by the end of the year, you have my word"

Olivia stood and reached for Fitz's hand with such a conviction that he didn't even think twice about her silent offer.

Their night was so passionate it actually felt like they were trying something new when they made love like a bunch of times. They made love 5 times that night and it seemed that if both didn't have jobs to get to they'd rather spend the rest of their lives in bed. In two days, Fitz was due to a business trip and she would be keeping their children busy. Secretly she hoped they shared DNA, she loved those kids so much and that made her so jealous of Mellie. She wanted to give Fitz children of their own but knew that everything came on its time.

The children's arrival was due to the day after and Fitz would be back home by the end of the week. The idea of the four of them under the same room was both frightening and exiting to her. It showed her perfectly a glimpse of what living together for good would look like and it was so appealing to her. She finally figured out what she really wanted. She was going to enjoy her life fully professionally and personally alike.

For the first time in so long she wasn't afraid, she wasn't over thinking things. Huck and Harrison volunteered to help her move places and she was more than grateful for that. She needed some major changes in her life and moving in with Fitz was all she could ever ask for. Tough she felt the need to keep her apartment to enable her to have a place to head to when and if she needed space.

She managed to free herself for an afternoon and ease her very busy schedule to greet her children and given that she was in the midst of her moving process she didn't expect their very positive reactions.

"Oh my gosh Liv you're moving in"  
"Fi... Your father didn't tell you he asked me to move in" the surprise in her voice was piercing  
"He didn't but we're so glad he did. That's so awesome! Right Ger?" Karen said with excitement  
"Of course Liv! We consider you as our mom"  
"Well, thank you guys I didn't expect you to react this way"  
"When did is daddy coming home?" Karen asked  
"The end of the week Kare"

Karen and Gerry shared a look that didn't go unnoticed to Olivia.  
"What?" She said  
"We bet that daddy is going to propose to you very _very_ soon" Karen said  
"What? No guys you're mistaken we're so far from a wedding" Liv objected  
"But you are so in love with each other what's holding you back"  
"Our story is so complicated honey, I'm so blessed because you consider me as your mom, and also because I'm fortunate enough to be with your dad"  
"Liv, I think I speak in my name and Ger's when I say that we both think that sometimes you gotta be selfish and think about yourself more often don't think about the optics just follow whatever your heart tells you. " Karen said frankly  
"I know sweetie and I really appreciate what you said"  
"You've always been so good to us Liv the mother we've never had and usually I think this is disgusting but your feelings along with dad's are crystal"  
"I tough we were being more discreet"  
"Fail" both kids said before bursting into laughter.

The rest of the week went smooth as Olivia and the kids were more than enjoying the time they got to spend together even if they clearly missed Fitz. Olivia could feel how much Gerry and Karen were important to Fitz and vice versa especially with an actually non-existent mother by their side. However Liv was doing a great job concealing that.

It was a Friday morning when Olivia felt someone's fingers fondling her cheeks affectionately. She literally jumped from her place holding back a scream. Her eyes went from total shock to extreme happiness as she saw her man, her Fitz sitting by her side.

"Fitz.. What are you doing here you aren't due until tomorrow night.. How…" Olivia said confused

"Shhh… I tough I'd surprise you and I really missed you like hell" Fitz said as he leaned down to kiss her.

In no time, they were breathing hastily not willing to break away any time soon if they weren't interrupted by screams doorstep of the room Fitz and Liv shared.

"Daddy you're back" Yelled Karen

"C'mere Kare" said Fitz extending his arms for her to fit in their embrace

"Hey dad!" said Gerry joining them

"Morning buddy, wanna join?"

"Hell ya"

They stayed that way in a huge embrace, all four of them, the perfect family. As if they were all the time in sync, Fitz and Liv shared a glance knowing exactly what the other was implying, the magic of true love.

"Breakfast anyone?" finally said Fitz "I don't know about you but I'm definitely starving"

"What about you guys stay in bed for awhile, Ger and I can manage the breakfast" Karen proposed

"Guys you don't have to…" started Liv

"Excellent idea" Fitz stated interrupting her.

As the kids left the room Olivia turned her look to Fitz, she wanted to argue what just happened but she could bring herself to. She was happy, he was there, she was in his arms, couldn't wish for anything else. Fitz's lips landing on her neck got her out of her thoughts. He quickly made it to her spot, where he knew she would turn wild.

"Oh god.. Fitz.. Fitz no.. no.. we can't" Liv panted

"Oh yeah we definitely can"

"The kids are downstairs, no!"

"You heard them, they want us to spend some time together, and frankly I _need _you, it's been too long"

As soon as Liv saw his eyes darkening she knew she couldn't stop his desires and honestly she didn't want them to stop at all. She felt his hands the tips of his fingers find their way to the hem of the shirt she was wearing and the jolt she felt at his touch made her stick herself to him which he took as an encouragement to continue.

Once they finished, they made their way to take a much needed shower before heading downstairs where Karen and Gerry were having cereals in front of the TV.

"You took your time, like _really_…" said Gerry making Olivia turn bright red and bury her face into Fitz's chest as he tightened his grip around her.

"Shut up Ger"

"Oh please I'm joking"

"Don't make them uncomfortable otherwise they'll get back to us" joked Karen

Playfully, Fitz considered Karen's words and lowered his face to Olivia's lips before kissing her passionately. Understanding his little game, Liv grabbed his hair and deepened the kiss.

"Ew, mom and dad it's morning, please"

"That's what you get for teasing us" Fitz said as they broke the kiss

"Anyways, let's have something to eat, as a family" Liv said taking their plates as Fitz took their coffee mugs and settling everything on the coffee table nearby where they were sitting. Fitz and Liv filled the space between Karen and Gerry as they sat.

They enjoyed their food, sharing news and random jokes, happy to be reunited as a family. Everything was perfect, the way they wanted it. The phone rang, none was expecting it. Almost naturally, Olivia got up to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Olivia, pass me Fitzgerald"

"How did you know?"

"Oh please! Just give him the phone"

Putting her hands on the speaker, Olivia turned around and handed Fitz the phone mouthing _Mellie. _Almost immediately, she knew what to do next.

"Kare, Ger, your rooms please"

"But"

"No buts, your rooms"

The kids left the joyful breakfast pouting. The couple hated these situations, they naively thought they were over with their issues while it seemed like they were stagnating.

"What Mellie?"

"Well, hello to you too Fitzgerald!"

"Get to your point Mellie I happen to be busy unlike you"

"How are our lovely children?"

"Cut the crap"

"You don't get to talk to me this way, I AM THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILDREN Fitzgerlad!"

"DO. NOT. PUSH. ME. MELLIE."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of" Immediately, Fitz knew what she was implying.

"You wouldn't Millicent"

It was one of his biggest fears.

**Soooo, what do you think about this chapter? What do you think Mellie is up to? What could scare the crap out of Fitz? Leave your suggestions in the reviews!**

**Also, thank you so much for keeping up with me and my story, it means so much! **

**Lastly, I'm so sorry for the late update but these last couple of days has been pretty hectic since I flew back to my parent's place.. Again, sorry !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Scandal, all the credits belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

**I can't thank you enough for your feedback and review, I hope you like this chapter!**

If you knew Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III well enough you should immediately guess out about his fears. One of them being losing his children, the other one would be losing the woman he loved more than his own life. But one person had the power to bring him down to his knees, to make him more miserable and irresponsible: his dad.

It was no surprise that Mellie would bring him in the midst of their problems. Big Gerry always despised his own son, always diminished him hell he even arranged his marriage with Millicent knowing she was as much of a political monster as he was. But he hated when Olivia became a part of his son's life. He always criticized everything she did, she was the black woman, the hurdle to be overcome, she was the devil keeping his son from achieving his destiny.

"Anyways, Big Gerry contacted me to ask US to be at his annual gala. " Mellie announced but clearly there was more to it.

"And? What's the big deal?"

"He wants us to go there as a **couple **with all the posing and stuff. That… Your w… Olivia can't be seen with you nor there. You know your father's party, our party won't like her, god she's black, we don't do black…" Mellie said knowing that he'll be fuming at these allegations.

"BLACK Mellie? Seriously? Since when do you care about me and my love life? You forgot that your first serious boyfriend was black?" Fitz knew he had to calm down, Olivia was now standing nearby the doorframe and she looked focused on the phone conversation he was having with his ex-wife. Both hated race conversations, in fact they weren't any good. "Look, aren't you done with my father taking the lead for both our lives, because I'm done. I'm done pretending, I AM marrying Olivia once a couple problems are solved and once we settle for good. I DON'T want my father meddling in my life anymore." Then, he hung up and sighed.

By the look on Liv's face he felt miserable, she hated showing her weakness to the world yet he was the only one that could read so well between the lines. And she hated it. She felt hurt of course, how could she not be plus it wasn't the first time Big Gerry and Mellie teamed up to break them up. Sometimes, it felt like they were never going to be able to move on with their lives, the past was always chasing them and as hard as they fought it and overcame it it always came back to strike them.

Fitz felt tears build up in his eyes, no he wasn't going to let her go again, she wasn't going to slip between his fingers. He couldn't live without her, he couldn't breathe without her. He slowly made his way towards her extending his hands "Liv" He said slowly hurt that she was rejecting him maintaining him far from her.

Olivia didn't know what to do, her brain told her to be reasonable, as much as she wanted this man, he seemed to be constantly out of her reach, there will always be something to tear them apart and she was exhausted, she worked too much to keep her busy but this was wearing her out slowly. Her heart on the other hand wanted to crush into his arms and never let go of him. She loved him beyond reason, they even had plans to someday settle down peacefully, get married, have children, be happy, feel like normal people. But normal wasn't them, not given their crazy history or their relatives.

But, she knew for sure she wasn't the only one struggling, after all they promised each other a better life, a happy ending. What she saw in his pleading eyes wasn't just pain, but deep sorrow and she couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of losing him.

Taking his hand, she lead him to couch they were sitting in before and let him take her in his arms, she was determined to show the whole world Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was her man, hers. Olivia was a rock, the strongest woman one could recall; she hated being attached to someone or dependent on someone. She knew Fitz wanted her, no he needed her the same way she needed him. Both have given up so much, had to deal with so much to just let go of each other over a silly and immature argument with Mellie. She had to suck it up and deal with it with wisdom.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Fitz staring at her. He knew from experience she was over thinking the situation. It was no longer his Livie in his arms; it was the famous fixer, the one who made a living out of keeping scandals unearthed and fixing delicate situations. He didn't wanted her to be bothered with their issues anymore, it was something both had to work with and it was out of the question they were in this together and hell seeing her like that made his heart shatter into pieces.

"Liv" he tried but she was on another planet thinking.

"Livie" he tried again

"Sweet baby" he said finally her attention "Stop it, you're not alone in this okay? I don't care what my dad or Mellie want me to do. All I need is you, as long as I know that you'll stick with me, nothing can break us apart never ever doubt it"

His words brought tears to her eyes; she knew his words weren't fine speeches. He would do anything for her, he has proven it over the years, he didn't need proof of his good intentions. She could survive a few hours apart from him right? They were glued to each other all the time after all.

"Fitz what did Mellie tell you?"

"Nothing. I don't care, neither should you!"

"Fitz…"

"I'm serious, it's not worth it, it's not important Livie"

"I want to know, let me help you"

"I don't need you" he said with a grin

"Fine, as you wish, I was just offering some help, you know can't harm" she said looking at him like a 5 year old wanting to open Christmas presents before time

"Don't look at me like that Livie" he said as she kept pouting "okay, fine Big Gerry is hosting some event and he wants me to go there with Mellie, and let me tell you I'm not going, not interested. I'm not giving him this satisfaction. He wants to see me, fine but with Mellie? NEVER."

For a second, Olivia's face drop but she quickly put herself back together. She should have seen it coming from His father never accepted them as a couple of course he would want him with Mellie. Big Gerry wasn't the kind to admit his son's marriage project was a total fail and until his last breath he seemed to be willing to pull each and every string he had to get Mellie and Fitzgerald together.

"You should go" she said finally

"What?"

"Go to the event, people will start asking questions if you don't, it's not good for optics"

"Olivia you can't be serious"

"I am though, go there"

"I am not going to some event to pretend I'm in good terms with some man whom I'm only related to by blood Livie, plus what in hell do you want me to do there. You more than anybody else know how it gets between me my father and Mellie. Besides I'd rather spend a quiet evening with my children and the woman I'm deeply in love with"

"I never said you would be there alone honey"

"You would really do that? You hate being there with them as much as I do"

"I would do anything for you besides I have an idea"

"Mhhh.. hold that thought"

* * *

Mellie was in her bathtub. She had a pretty busy schedule ahead of her the scheme she and Big Gerry came up with was genius to get Fitz back from Olivia. She truly believed that if she could have him for herself for a couple hours, she could easily take back what was once hers. They needed each other to achieve their political dreams. She strongly believed that Olivia was the only one to blame for Fizt's refusal to run for office. If only he would have stayed with her he could be compaining by now.

Stepping out of her tub, she grabbed a bathrobe and towel. She was such a fool when she agreed to sign that stupid divorce. Sure, he found the love of his life but your professional future is way more important, right? She grabbed a bright red strapless floor-length dress and began getting ready for the evening having barely 2 hours to get ready. She decided on the only hairstyle she could recall Fitz complimented her on once and black high heels along with the matching clutch. Tonight would be a success. She did her makeup before heading downstairs where a car has been waiting for her for a couple of minutes.

"Darling, you look stunning" Big Gerry said as she got into the limo

"Why thank you Gerry"

"My son's going be in such awe you'll get him back sweetheart"

"Let's hope so"

They agreed with Fitz that a car would be available for the both of them to come together to the party just for appearance's sake so that the public would think that they've been back together for a while.

Reaching the location, Mellie stepped out of the limo to get into the car where Fitz was waiting for her. As she took place next to him she could clearly see his annoyance but decided to ignore it.

"Good evening Fitzgerald"

"Hello Mellie"

"So how are you, I'm so glad you changed your mind about tonight's event" she said with that fake smile he hated

"Mellie you don't have fake smiles right now we haven't arrived yet" Fitz said coldly

"Well, at least you could pretend to be happy to see me"

"Well, at least I'm honest enough to let you know how I fell"

"Either way Mellie just please let this evening go smoothly"

"I've changed Fitzgerald, how can't you see it"

Fitz looked at her in disbelief. Anyone could change but the former Mellicent Grant could never be able of such accomplishment. In 20 years of marriage he learnt how to perfectly read her. He wasn't fooled by her acting. He wouldn't be surprised if she had a master in acting. She was the drama queen. Nothing like his Livie. He smiled at the thought something that didn't go unnoticed to Mellie.

"Even when you are with me you're thinking of her, ever since you've known her I was never enough."

"Mellie, tonight isn't about you or about you and me so please stop it."

"I'm sorry."

Fitz looked at her as she closed the space between them and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way until they reached the location where the gala was taking place. It was everything he tried to escape with way too many people, the place seemed to be over crowded. Everywhere he looked men and women were laughing, talking, and sharing the latest gossips. Why was he there again? Since he and Olivia were together they tried their best to avoid such events. He easily spotted the man he called "Father" publicly at least. It was truly more of a courtesy title rather than something he said spontaneously since when they were afar from the public eye and journalists "Father" easily became "Sir". Fitzgerald Thomas Grant hated his father. He hated that he couldn't live his life the way he wanted. Since the day he was born, Big Gerry made it clear that his son was a looser and no matter how hard he tried to prove him wrong nothing seemed to change what he thought of his son. Fitz was willing to try harder, always getting straight As, going to the college his father has chosen for him. Even for his relationships, he made his life a nightmare until he got him to accept and date Mellicent before pushing him to propose praising the perks of the union of both families. Once again, of course, Fitz obeyed not willing to be the disgraceful child. It was obvious that his life was a mess and he was sinking there.

Well, until he met Olivia. That woman saved him, he owed her so much. She gave him the will and guts to speaking loudly and clearly his mind. She stayed with him all the way through the shambles that was his existence even when Mellie made the divorce a living hell. Olivia was the woman to stay up late with the children when they were sick or troubled or just when they needed to speak to someone; she was the one helping them out with homework, taking them to the doctor, soothing wounds. Fitz had no idea what he did on earth to deserve such a woman by his side, someone who truly loved him back and made him feel like his life finally had a purpose.

As the car parked in front of the entrance, he opened the car door. He took a deep breath before stepping out and Mellie followed his steps. His father rushed to their direction but didn't even bother to look at him. Instead, he hugged Mellie as if she wasn't with him before she joined Fitz in the car but well it was more for appearances' sake more than anything.

"Mellie, dear how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you!" Mellie said with a smile that if he didn't know her well enough he would probably bough her acting. She truly deserved an award for that.

"Son" Gerry said not trying to fake any happiness to see his son

"Father" Fitz said coldly "Where's mom?"

"Inside, she's not staying that long she's too tired."

"I'll go see her"

"Wait, take Mellie with you I'm sure Katherine would be thrilled to see her again, it's been too long" Gerry told him.

Of course, it was ironic. Just like her son, Katherine didn't like her husband's manners and for sure he hated Mellie, she was disappointed when she first found out about him proposing to a girl he didn't like to please his insatiable father. His mother was his strength until he met Liv and pleasantly enough she liked her since the first time she laid eyes on Olivia while his father hated her stating that she was too much of a distraction for his son's ambitions. But he didn't care anymore. He was fed up.

"Fitzgerald, honey it's so good to see you." Katherine said taking him tightly in his arms completely ignoring Mellie's presence "You look happy, I like it"

"Hi mom, I missed you so much"

"Me too honey!" turning to Mellie who hasn't moved from next to Fitz she said wryly "Hello Mellicent, you look great"

"Hello Katherine, you're stunning tonight" Mellie flashed her with her fakest smile but his mother wasn't a fool.

"Mind if a take away Fitz for a couple minutes? I'm not staying here long and there's so much I need to catch up on with my son" If there was something Katherine Grant hated above everything was hypocrisy and Mellie seemed to be its mother.

"Not at all"

Fitz was so grateful for a couple minutes with his mother.

"Fitz, what are you doing here with that snake? Where's Olivia?" his mother was surprised to see him with the woman she despised most

"She's coming later to save me don't worry, it was to do a favor to _father_." Seeing that his mother was holding herself back to strangle him for always being devoted to the monster that was his father he quickly added "Mellie is discussing the relationship with the kids and Olivia."

"What?! How could she?"

"I'm often away when they are home from school and most of the time Mellie don't take them so it's Olivia who's home with them and she can't stand it. Of course"

"That woman, I swear if murder wasn't a crime, I would have taken care of her." She said firmly before adjusting his tie and adding with a smile "How are things between you and Olivia?"

"They're great mom I don't know what I've done to deserve her she's perfect"

Katherine could see how his eyes were glowing when his son spoke of Olivia Pope. She was relieved that her son finally found the woman who made his life better; he had to deal with so much that she was afraid that her unique son wouldn't know what love; true love was no felt like. She opened her small clutch and took the velvety box and discretely-in a hug- put it in his pocket.

"I'm glad you asked me about it. I'm even more happy that you've never gave it to that cold-hearted desperate woman. You are worth all the best Fitz, I mean it. Be happy with your woman Fitz."

Kissing his mother's forehead he murmured "Thank you so much mom"

"I love you so much honey, I've to go and you should go save Olivia she's with your father"

"Me too mom, I'll see you soon"

"I count on it honey"

* * *

_At the mean time_

Olivia got out of her car careful not to mess up her dress. She hated such parties as much as Fitz did, especially the ones that came with Big Gerry and Mellie. She came to keep Fitz's company for a while before getting the hell out of the gala. It was a nice place with a wonderful garden in the backyard. She barely climbed two steps that she felt someone's hand on her arm.

"Olivia what are you doing here? Are you out of your mind?" Cyrus said

"I'm here for Fitz, but I guess you already knew that"

"Well, that's not the best idea, think twice Olivia the place is filled with high-profile people, you don't want to make a scene not here!"

"I'm not here to make a scene or whatever Cyrus, actually he asked me here. You shouldn't get pissed nothing's going to happen"

"I certainly hope so"

As they entered the room, Olivia was immediately spotted by Gerry. Hell, he wasn't happy to see that woman at HIS party. He excused himself from the senator he was talking to and came in front of her.

"Olivia Pope, what are you doing here?" he fumed

"Good evening Mr. Grant how are you?" Olivia said nicely

"I would be much better if you got the hell out of here. I hardly remember inviting you."

"Oh you didn't, I came with Fitz"

"Fitzgerald came with his devoted wife"

"EX-wife"

"Look, I know you pretend to want what's best for my son but you're not it. He's designed to be a great achiever, to make history, to become president and frankly you're nothing but a hurdle to these accomplishments. So please do the nation a favor and back off my son" he said furiously

"He's the one who choose me, I've never imposed anything to him, he knows what's best for him" Olivia couldn't believe what that man was saying about his own son.

"Please! Fitzgerald is a kid he doesn't know what's best for him"

"Oh! Because you do know" Olivia said sarcastically

"Listen to me pretty girl; I don't know what kind of bewitchment you have on my son but you'd better break up with him. I won't just stand by and watch my son's future go to ashes because of some fling he had. You don't even suit the party" he added losing his temper

"Are you actually using the race card Mr Grant? Let me tell you one thing what me and your son have is something you'll never be lucky enough to feel and that's pitiful. You know your son says that I saved him from you? He loves me as much as I love him. I won't let him go and neither will he. You can't just come and speak to me this way. You think you're drawing him a bright future but you know as well as I do that's crap. You weren't able to achieve what you wanted to and now, you're pressuring him to do what you want him to do not what he was born to do. Don't get me wrong I do believe in Fitz, he's the most perfect intelligent charismatic gifted ambitious man I've ever met. So please stay out of my way and our life you've done enough damage in his life"

"I…"

"Good night Mr Grant, I honestly hope to never run into you again"

Olivia walked looking for Fitz. She was suffocating in this place, she just wanted to find Fitz and go home when she felt a pair of strong hands resting around her waist. She was totally intoxicated by his masculine scent and closed her eyes to feel him better. God she missed him, although they only parted for a couple hours. She felt totally and completely secure. Opening her eyes she got an overview of a speechless Gerry and a furious Mellie.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, Fitz whispered in her ear making her shiver with desire "I missed you, come with me outside"

Olivia followed him and they stayed where they thought was far enough from the noise and could bring them enough intimacy. It was a wonderful spot, they were surrounded with different sorts of flowers –roses, lilies, orchids- they felt like they were in a romantic movie.

"I saw you with father he seemed pretty upset what did he tell you?" Fitz was always extremely anxious every time Olivia and his father had a confrontation.

"Nothing, or I should say nothing unusual. You know, I'm the crazy distractive bitch and home wrecker, the usual" she told him and began rubbing his back sensing him suddenly tensing in her arms "Don't worry about me Fitz, I know how to defend myself, he doesn't scare me"

He leant and kissed her passionately. He hated his father for wanting to take away from him the only source of happiness in his life besides his mother and children. He tightened his grip on her.

"Fitz, I'm not going anywhere I promise"

"I certainly hope so"

"You know so" she said with a grin

"I love you so much Liv" he said.

It was the perfect moment. He put his hand in his pocket and retrieved the box his mother gave him.

Olivia couldn't utter a single word. _OH MY GOD_ she thought.

**Soooo Fitz is proposing! I am so excited to write the scene but I feel that if I don't get up from my laptop I'm gonna be in trouble! Being writing this for the past three days and I hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Scandal, if I did well it would be a total other story**

**I know, I know it's been a looooong time since the last update I'm sorry! I kinda stepped down from this story I needed to reconsider things, I felt like something was wrong with this I don't know somehow I couldn't write this chapter maybe it's the lack of inspiration I seriously don't have no idea what went wrong that's why I only began writing this a couple days ago whenever I felt like it I literally have pieces on my laptop, phone, paper, everywhere. I really really hope you enjoy this!**

It was the perfect opportunity. He was alone in a beautiful spot with the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. For a moment he hesitated, feeling the ring burning a hole in his pocket. They had been through so much together, they already had to face a lot and while such events should have broken them up they actually made them stick together.  
Fitz bent on one knee retrieving the ring in the process and began.  
"Olivia Carolyn Pope I love you so much I don't know if I can put my feelings into words. We've been together for more than two years and through them we've faced so much and no matter how crazy my family is and while most women would have escaped a long time ago you have stuck by my side and never left. You were the mother my children have always dreamt of having and you have always known how to stand up not only for yourself but also the both of us. Most importantly, I can't live without you I can't be without you. I belong to you, you're my everything. So Olivia Pope would you make me the most lucky and complete man and marry me?"  
Olivia was speechless. She knew she was killing him with her silence but she just couldn't speak no man has ever spoke about her the way he just did. She knew he loved her but she wasn't expecting this. She wasn't even expecting him to propose in the first place. She wanted to put an end to his waiting but still the words couldn't come out.  
"Liv" Fitz was scared what if it was too soon? What if she wasn't ready? What if he just completely messed everything up? What if-?  
"Yes" Olivia whispered so low he barely heard it

"Livie?"

"Yes Fitz! Yes"  
With that, he lifted her in his arms and began whirling them. He thought he knew all the side effects of his love for the woman in his arms but he came to the realization that he was completely wrong; he heart was beating so much he taught it was going to burst away from his chest, every single thing that could have made him angry just vanished, he could only feel a huge wave of happiness striking him. She was finally going to be his. Not that she wasn't already, but now, he was able to do something he's dreamt of ever since he first laid his eyes on her. Something he had been dying to do. Finally he was able to slide a ring on her finger to help him chase away anyone who could possibly lay eyes on his beautiful fiancé. The feeling it gave him was so overpowering he only wished he could take her in his arms and head to the first courtroom to marry her not caring about any wedding ceremony or guests or whatever. But he knew they had finally time. Olivia Pope, the love of his life was finally going to become his wife. He couldn't be more blessed.

"Fitz, when did you… where did you get this? It's beautiful" Olivia said as he slides the ring into her finger proudly.

"We can say thanks to my mom later" he said laughing "It was her ring she inherited from her own mother she always told me this ring would go to the girl who could make me the happiest man on earth, the one whom by her simple presence in a room could make me happy when I'm sad, calm when I'm ragging mad, who could basically change me and make my day better. You make me want to be a better man every day. Since the first day I've laid eyes on you I knew I would be giving you this ring one day. I've never bothered asking for it when I proposed to Mellie it just felt wrong but when I called my mother a few weeks ago to ask her about the ring she literally burst in happiness she couldn't wait until I finally ask for it. She really loves you Livie, not as much as I do though"

"So, beside you and your mother who knew?" Olivia asked causing him to chuckle.

"Let's say Gerry had his suspicions he asked me to his room once to show me an online site to order a ring and started teasing me about it and Karen, well I think she knows how to read me well enough even if I haven't told her a single word. Frankly I don't know they might know." He tightened his hold around her pressing her against him "I only know you figured out how to read them in a way I can't and married to me or not they consider you as their mom you have such a great relationship with them I don't know how you do it but I can't thank you enough. I love you so much."

Every single word he said was true, meaningful and she knew it. She bonded with Karen and Gerry in a hear beat she knew his children loved her and she considered them as her own but she secretly wondered what it could be like if they had their own children.

"Fitz, I love you too but you're giving me too much credit, they are not that hard to love they actually made it easy"

"Yeah guess there are still some women about there who aren't blessed with the mother gene" he said sarcastically.

"Fitz stop it, she tries and you know that"

"Olivia, let's not talk about her. Please?"

"Okay. Can we just go back home? I can't wait to be with the kids, I can't imagine their reactions, not that I was going to say no"

"Sure, the kids will be over the moon. You know I'm pretty sure Karen will be already showing you wedding gowns she's a little over exited for us and well Gerry he probably hates me now that it's clear he has no chance with you" they laughed at this last statement. It was old news that Gerry had a small crush on Olivia. Like father, like son.

As they made their way to the car they could see Mellie in a deep conversation with a tall man. Olivia recognized him as Steeve Preston, Fitz's mutual friend with Mellie back when they were in college. She heard a lot of stories about them, how Steeve had a crush on Mellie he actually did everything he could to win her heart but Mellie's ambitions were always too strong and dazzling. But it seemed like their chat was actually captivating since she seemed genuinely interested and not even trying to fake it. She was relaxed not forcing herself to act a certain way or faking a smile. Man she even had a shine in her eyes. Olivia never saw Mellie acting like that, she was actually happy for her despite everything that happened between them. She always felt guilty for falling in love with Fitz even if she knew their marriage was a dead one long before she came in the picture.

Mellie was fuming. How dare Fitz let her alone while they were supposed to hang out all night long? And who did that home wrecker thing she is by coming to what was supposed to be her night. It was her one and only chance to get Fitz back, get her family back, and get her power back. She was making her way towards Big G when a man came across her way. She was about to yell to whomever dared to step in her way when he met eyes she haven't seen in years. He was there, laying his green eyes on her, he was wearing his long term signature hot tuxedo, seductively smiling at her. Steeve. The man she, oh so long, regretted pushing away to make her father's dreams come true. All of a sudden, she forgot about everything, Big G, Fitz, Olivia. Everything. The only thing that matters was the hot guy standing in front of her. She could feel things inside her, things she never thought she could feel for someone else besides Steeve Preston. Her mind was all over the place, she could feel butterflies in her stomach, and her heart beating quickly. For the first time, it came to her mind what Fitz could feel for Olivia and she felt like a fool. She was standing there speechless, burning from head to toe. She knew he shared her feelings even if she never wanted to admit having them. She just couldn't get her eyes from him, he was overwhelming her, crowding her thoughts, by now she had probably turned a bright red the room began feeling too hot.

"Mellie, you look stunning" Steeve said

"Steeve, thank you, you don't look bad yourself" Mellie replied

"I haven't seen you in years. It's been ages, but you're still true to yourself, the same gorgeous woman you've always been."

"You're exaggerating Steeve." Mellie could feel her inside temperature dangerously rising. Thank god she was wearing a light dress and her hair was in an updo otherwise she would be fanning herself by now.

"I'm not. So what's up?"

"Nothing that exiting, I traveled a lot Karen is in college now, Gerry is nearly at the end of high school it's crazy how fast they grow up Margaret got married and Aaron is now a father of a third kid."

"A lot had happened in a few years, last time I saw you, you were married to Fitzgerald where's he by the way?"

"Well, Fitzgerald met a special woman, I'm sure you've heard of her Olivia Pope"

"Yes yes the famous fixer, Fitz and his taste for brilliant women. But this isn't about him. Tell me you're still here for a few days so we can catch up."

"Yes, I'm here for a few days"

They kept talking for what seemed like hours, catching up on their lives, it felt like old times. If it wasn't to please her daddy Mellie would have probably married Steeve and tonight only proved what she knew. Even after twenty years spent as Fitz's wife even if they totally lost track of each other she felt the same way she did back in college. Plus, besides some flings Steeve had never been in neither serious nor long term relationships and all night long she could fell his love for her. Maybe it was time, maybe it was high time she lived her life the way she wanted, he always stood by her side, encouraging her, believing in her. What else could she ask? She clearly was the center of his universe.

By the end of the night he walked her home and they agreed on a date the following night.

**So let's see Mellie ran into an ex lover and the passion between them seems to be intact will they last? I don't know may be I really thing Mellie deserves someone who can understand her, she had her fair share of drama, she can't keep on envying what Olivia and Fitz have I thought if she had someone who loves her for what she truly is it can truly bring up her good side because come on she has a good side everyone has one let me know what you think is it a good/bad idea?**

**And Fitz's love declaration seriously I melted while writing it lol! **

**Thank you for reading this story, thank you for following, favorite-ing, reviewing it really means a lot and encourages me to keep on **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Scandal!**

_4_ _months later_

"Fitz! You have to stop acting like a child! I told you we're doing this; we're going to that inauguration party you –we- can't bail on people like this and hopefully your dad won't be there we will enjoy ourselves and we will be back in no time. I can't afford to stay late there I'm working the day after."

Olivia was trying her best to avoid yet another confrontation between Fitz and his father. In fact, ever since the couple announced its upcoming marriage the tricky relationship between father and son became nearly impossible. They didn't talk for four months, occasionally they argued. Attending the reception was Fitz's mother's idea to get her children under the same roof even for a few hours.

"Olivia, I don't want to go, I don't want to be there, I don't want to be in the same room as my father. My answer is no. Don't worry I'll call my mother tell her I'm the one who's refusing to come."

Fitz replied. He was tired of having again the same conversation with Olivia. She wanted to please everybody per usual but he knew the little family party would turn into a giant circus with him and Big Gerry in the same room. He had already wasted so many years trying to please him now he wanted to live his life, a life he wanted, to have full control over it instead of depending on an insatiable father's desires.

"Look honey we'll go no listen to me first we'll go just to make an apparition you'll see your siblings and your mother and I'll let you buy me the dress and I'll stop refusing your gifts for a month," she quickly added causing for his eyes to shine with excitement. If there was one thing Fitz loved was to spoil her with presents and of course most of the time she wouldn't use them but keep them buried in one of her drawers.

Olivia wasn't the kind to brag about what she got, she wasn't the type to choose friends depending on their pay checks. She was always to rely on her natural beauty to shine, she didn't need more attention.

"Fine," Fitz conceded, "we'll go but Olivia I'm warning you don't let anyone get to you, don't let anyone change your mind, the last few months away from the sharks that are my family were the best between us, don't let them tarnish what we have and please tell Abby, Quinn, Harrison and Huck to come with you I know my mom won't stay forever. I love you I don't want to lose you over some stupid stuff you could hear there."

"I'll let them know; except for Huck he hates such events. Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl." Liv reassured him.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you yesterday I had no right I guess I lost my temper."

"I heard Gerry and Karen yell at you about that," Olivia began joking.

"It's not funny Livie, but I guess I deserve it."

It was the last words any of them could tell before their lips found themselves busy for the night.

It was a typical Sunday morning; Olivia was deeply asleep on Fitz's chest. Such mornings with no rush, no problems, issues to solve or crisis to handle were rare. The sun was dancing in the sky caressing their skin slowly making its way towards their faces. They looked at peace, trying to get as much rest as they could after the events that took place the previous night. 9:59. The house was quiet, no one around, nothing moving. Karen and Gerry would be home definitely after the party at Fitz's familial favorite location. Mellie easily agreed to let Gerry graduate in a high school that would allow him to live permanently with Fitz and Liv before hopefully joining his sister at Harvard just like their father did.

10:00. Olivia was beginning to stir and sprawl gently waking up. She could feel his smell intoxicating her. There was no other way to start her mornings better than being in his arms. Lately, he had been often away on business trips and those days she was unable to sleep no matter how exhausted she felt. She was relaxed and in a great mood. She began playing mindlessly with his chest hair while his free hand began stroking her arm. Even in his sleep he was connected to her, moving in sync. Careful not to wake him Olivia reached out for a small peck on the lips before getting up but her plans were compromised since as soon as her lips grazed his, he tightened his grip around her and deepened the kiss.

"Where to you think you're going?" he asked playfully not willing to let her escape his embrace.

"To the bathroom, I need to take a shower; it's 10 in the morning, Fitz!" she told him.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere, we can stay in bed the entire day you know how rare this is."

"I know, but still we have to get going. Besides, we need to forget about the sleeping in since the kids will be joining us in a very few days. We have to start acting like parents not teens."

"Not my fault," was the only answer Fitz could come up with before nuzzling her neck breathing her in. Following his morning mood, she turned them so that she was straddling him and bent down to kiss him passionately. God, she wanted him so bad even if they just spent the whole night eating each other, she never thought sex could get any better than it was but engagement sex proved her wrong and for sure she couldn't wait for the after wedding reception. Hardly could she feel his hands grabbing her ass that the phone rang.

"Let's ignore it," Fitz told her breathlessly.

She couldn't agree more, but as soon as the first ring ended it started again. Her gut was telling her to go answer it, she couldn't ignore it anymore, it was way stronger than her will. She was trying to get away from their embrace even if the more she tried to part away the tighter his grip become.

"Fitz let me go! It could be an emergency, Karen Gerry or work. I need to answer that."

"No, you don't, you only have to stay in bed with me. It's Sunday Livie come on let's stay in bed." He said trailing kisses down her jaw and neck.

"Mmmm.. as much as I would love to stay in here like this I'm going to answer that phone."

With that Olivia broke away from his arms and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Olivia!"

"Mellie, how are you?"

"I'm fine! Um I just wanted to ask you if you and Fitz could come along with the kids any time soon?"

"I guess so. What's the occasion?"

"I have an announcement to make and I would like to do it face to face not over the phone."

Mellie seemed so genuinely happy; Olivia was kind of taken aback. She had never seen Mellie this way, kind loving and actually really caring without expecting anything in return. She never saw Mellie that way, she was so used to the political animal and woman scorned she can be. Maybe this time, she has really changed.

"Of course Mellie, I'll talk to Fitz about it and we'll get back to you. How does that sounds?"

"Perfect. Thank you Olivia."

She hung up to find Fitz coming to her. She knew what was coming if he knew who she was talking with. Even if they had 4 months Mellie-free, Fitz was on his guards now more than ever and unless she was able to look her in the eyes she couldn't defend anyone plus she knew how Fitz would turn into if she took his ex-wife's side and not his she really wanted to cuddle with him and enjoy the last days as a carefree-we-can-do-whatever-we-please-wherever-we- please couple before the kids came back home more permanently.

"Livie, who were you talking to?"

Olivia took a deep breath before answering that, "Mellie."

"What did she want from you?" Anger was unmistakable in his voice; every trace of their morning playfulness had disappeared. He wasn't to blame, not after all what Mellie had put them through but she was so fed up and ready to move on with their lives if Mellie was that sincere about her intentions and it would certainly benefit the kids who had to put up with being in the middle of fighting parents.

"She wants us to come to her place once the kids come home," she said cautiously knowing what his answer would most likely be "don't rush into a decision Fitz she's their mother she has as much rights as you do you don't want your children to keep such an antipathetic relationship with her regardless of how she's being behaving towards us, most importantly the last thing you would want them to have is the same relationship with Mellie as you have with your father, I know you Fitzgerald."

Every word she just said was true and he knew it. Only he knew Mellie, she couldn't just be nice to his couple and is more than willing to exhaust every single string she had to achieve whatever she had in mind.

"Olivia, you know how I feel about such Mellie's attempts."

"Fitz, let's just give her this chance to make it right."

"You have your mind already set up, don't you."

"Well, maybe, yes."

"Fine. I just don't want to talk about it anymore we'll do whatever you wish but don't let her or anyone get to your head, deal?"

"Deal." She kissed him to seal it.

Olivia was putting the final touches to her messy bun before wearing her gown. The dress Fitz had chosen for the night was gorgeous beyond words. It was a cream colored dress with lace details on the sleeves. For a last minute dress, he did extremely well. In fact, the gown hugged her curves perfectly flattering her it also had a slit going all the way down from her knee. She finished up getting ready by putting her lipstick on. She barely put it in her clutch she felt arms sneaking around her middle and a chin resting on her shoulder. She turned her face to give him a pick on the lips while her free hand rested on his.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"You ready?"

"Yes, did you speak to the kids?"

"Yes, they'll be home tomorrow than we'll talk to them about visiting Mellie"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For agreeing to see her and talk to them."

"They are my kids, she's my ex-wife, I had to do it."

The reception was lovely, for most part of it Fitz stayed glued to Olivia's side not willing to budge. Most of the time consisted of small talk and flashing fake smiles to congressmen while Olivia entertained their wives. Everybody seemed more than curious to find out more about the new engaged couple. Fitz's worries were calmed down mainly because his mother stuck even more to Olivia's side while his father stayed far away discussing business not even bothering to give a damn about his family.

"Fitzy, come here little brother." Vanessa Grant-Thomson said expanding her arms. She was always so protective of her brother especially knowing her father's future planes for Fitzgerald.

"Nessa! How are you?"

"I'm fine, you don't look bad yourself. Olivia sure knows how to take care of you." she said smiling turning to Olivia. She always was in favor of her brother being with Olivia, she always hated him being married to Mellie.

"Vanessa, it's been like forever how are you holding up?" Olivia beamed hugging Vanessa back.

'I'm great, you're glowing, no wait both you and my brother look like children on Christmas morning, that's gross! And you're going to have Kare and Ger over gosh they are going to be traumatized," she said laughing hard making them blushing with discomfort. Vanessa had always the ability to make them blush while making fun of them. Though, she had to admit Fitz was a total other man since he met Liv and for that she was more than grateful.

"Nessa stop it! Where's that husband of yours?" Fitz asked.

"Oh Tom is stuck with father! I couldn't bare him and you were here with mom I didn't have to think about it twice," she replied with a childish grin. Fitz always envied his sister's family. She was happily married to a man who loved her back unconditionally and had two amazing children he enjoyed spoiling. Alice and Jeremy were probably more spoiled by their uncle than their own parents but Fitz didn't care besides they were more than happy when Olivia came into their uncle's life.

"Oh and I haven't tanked you yet for turned down father's invitation to that gala four months ago, thanks for making me standing there alone with father and Mellie."

"If you though for one freaking second I would go somewhere Big G and your ex-wife were you're daydreaming little bro!"

"Enough with those two, would you? We're here to enjoy the evening and no more Mellie now we have Olivia and that's much better." Elizabeth cut them short as a new song began. Fitz took the opportunity to ask Olivia for a dance.

Olivia put her head against his chest while his hands maintained her firmly against him and his lips found their way on top of her head. They stayed that way swaying along with the song. Fitz coulf feel the angry looks of his father and the happy face of both his sister and her husband on him but he didn't care, nothing was more important than the gorgeous woman in his arms. He never though they would ever make it that far but there they were not hiding, engaged, about to start a family together, his kids were on their way to living with them, he couldn't be more happy. As if she could read his mind, Liv brought her lips to his kissing him with such passion they could have been mistaken with teen lovers.

"Let's go home Livie?" Fitz said breathlessly.

"Sure."

They made their way to saying goodbye to Vanessa, her husband and his mom before heading to his car. As they drove back home Olivia got sick of the songs played by the radio so she connected her phone music with the player. The first song that began playing brought tears to her eyes. It had been ages since she heard it.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

Olivia tried her best to conceal the tears that threatened to fall which didn't go unnoticed to Fitz who was immediately alerted.

_You song me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

"Livie? What's wrong? What are you crying?"

How could she explain? He'll think she's crazy especially if he knew why she listened to the song in the first place.

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

"Nothing, Fitz."

"Livie, look at me." Once she met his gaze he continued, "what's wrong? Did someone tell you something, anything?"

"No, no. It's this song. It's what I used to listen to when you and I were you know, broken up."

"Oh.." Suddenly, everything made sense He took one hand from the wheel and put it on her knee squeezing it. "Liv, that, all that is way behind us, we're not hiding anymore, you're mine as much as I'm yours. We don't need a wedding or rings to know that."

"I know, that was stupid, sorry." She said kissing his cheek.

"You don't have to be. We're almost home."

That being said, she put her head on his shoulder while their finger intertwined, the rest of the ride went quiet. As they reached their house, they noticed some of the lights were on which only meant one thing. As soon as they passed the threshold and closed the door they heard footsteps hurrying down the stairs and a body collapsed against theirs.

"Liv! Dad! Finally you're home!" Karen said excitedly.

"Kare? What are you doing here? Where's your brother?"Fitz asked worriedly.

"Ger's under the shower and we couldn't wait any longer to be with you guys, we missed you so much."

"We missed you too sweetheart," said Olivia hugging her tighter.

"Hey! Liv, dad!"

"Bud! C'mere."

The four of them made their way to the living room.

"How was your trip? Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"It was great, Paris was awesome you were right Liv."

"Told you!"

"Well kids, I hate to bring this up now but I think the sooner the better."Fitz said looking at Olivia for support, she nodded and squeezed his hand.

"What's up dad?"

"Your mother called and spoke to Liv, she wants us to visit her as soon as possible, she has big news to share." Fitz began, as he saw Ger beginning to protest he quickly added, "we haven't said yes yet but if you guys want to see your mother all you have to do is to let us know."

Karen and Gerry exchanged looks before the eldest spoke, "About that dad…"

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'm trying to get chapters up as soon as I can **

**What do you think the Grants children are up to? What did they want to tell Fitz? A few friends gave me suggestions but if you have any feel free to let me know **

**By the way I recently been addicted to tumblr, I never thought I would like it but there I am as gladiator59 the same name as here. Also, if you have questions or you want to get to know me I would be more than glad to answer your questions. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything.**

"Can you actually believe that?" said Olivia as she dried the plate Fitz handed her.

"Honestly Liv, no I didn't even think she ever took time to give her children a call but let me tell you one thing she's up to something I can feel it. Mellie has never been like this."

They were washing the dishes while Karen and Gerry were in their rooms sleeping, exhaustion had taken over them. Diner went heavenly mainly discussing the upcoming wedding for which the kids were ecstatic, Karen kept rambling about the perfect bride gown, then on and on about the bridesmaid dresses', arguing which color was perfect. Gerry was playfully teasing his dad about his position as his father's best man while he wanted to be on Liv's side in the ceremony.

Earlier the kids have shared some pretty shocking yet interesting news about the new Mellie. In fact, the usually cold hearted selfish heartless woman and mother they were used to turned into a seemingly loving and caring woman. While Olivia believed people could change and was willing to give Mellie some credit, Fitz wasn't buying it. Despite Olivia's attempts to make him reconsider his opinion Fitz remained stubborn.

* * *

_"Actually dad, we were with mom, she called daily insisting on us visiting her and Steeve as soon as we step a feet in America so we did. She's waiting for you and Liv to come to her. Ger and I would rather just stay here though," Karen stated giving Liv a knowing look._

_Olivia knew Karen needed to talk to her in private. It was something she got used to, reading their kids as if they were open books._

_"Kare, mind if you come prepare some dinner with me? It would give your brother and father some man time."_

_Karen looked grateful that Liv picked up so fast on her call for help, "Sure Liv." She followed Olivia to the kitchen and took the bowl she gave her. They were in the middle of their dinner preparation and Olivia was trying to find the right way to begin the conversation but for the first time since she met Karen she couldn't seem to find the right words. _

_"Was it that bad?" Olivia finally said._

_"No it wasn't bad," Karen replied raising her head to face Olivia before continuing "it wasn't bad, it was.. gross." If there was an answer Olivia wasn't expecting it was that one, she began laughing hard before putting the knife she was holding down on the counter._

_"What do you mean it was gross?"_

_"I mean he can't put his hands off her, it's worse than sloppy teenagers dating for the first time they make you feel kinda dirty I don't know but Ger and I couldn't stand that so we in a rush to come back to you and dad."_

_"Karen, if your mother found someone who can finally make her happy than we should all be happy for her she deserve all the best."_

_"I'm not saying she deserves to burn in hell –well I thought so before- but Liv it's been like what 4 months since they are together, they are engaged!"_

_"What?" Olivia couldn't hide her shock._

_"Well I didn't see a ring or anything, she must have taken it off while we were there but I overheard them arguing about whether they should tell us or not. He wanted us to know he said he didn't want to hide anything from us but mother wasn't willing to share she said something about talking to you and the four of us visiting them."_

_"Yeah we briefly spoke over the phone."Olivia informed her, a smirk on her face as she remembered the events on that particular day._

_"Well, we don't want to come we've seen enough in a matter of short hours."_

_"How did you manage to come here? She knew you weren't due until tomorrow and your mother isn't the kind to want me spending more time than I have with you I don't get it."_

_"You know that trick you told me about, that thing you did when you were sixteen?"_

_"You didn't-"_

_"Oh yes I did I couldn't bare the over love thing going on there, plus we missed you so much."_

_"Sweetheart, we missed you too."_

* * *

"Baby, give her some credit, after all she gave you two amazing children."

"Liv, she made our lives a living hell, don't you remember all what we had to deal with when we were fighting her to be together? She'd had more than twenty years to prove me wrong and she didn't, always there seeking for her own interest."

"She's the mother of your two amazing kids Fitzgerald, that's the best gift a woman can give you."

Truthfully, the couple never really spoke about kids-how many they wanted sex preferences names- both wanted to do that part the right way by getting married first. It was something Fitz insisted on doing for Olivia especially considering how their relationship had started. Even if it was mainly Fitz who was always openly describing their imaginary children, she longed to have his kids, watch her belly expand, enjoy the weird middle of the night cravings, and feel the baby kicks… It wasn't though something she ever shared with him, they were taking their relationship as slow as possible, not wanting to mess anything up simply enjoying their moments as a loving couple.

"Where is this coming from Livie? We discussed it before," Fitz said with concern filling his voice.

"Nothing, I'm just reminding you that despite how much you have every right to hate her she's given you something that lasts a lifetime, she made you a father to two wonderful children and seriously-"Olivia didn't get to finish up what she was saying since Fitz, in one swift movement, managed to make their lips meet.

"Olivia, we are going to have our own children, I know you consider Karen and Gerry as your own and that you always have but I want us to be married first, I want to do this the right way, you deserve that much and after we're married, there will be plenty little babies running everywhere." Fitz said between passionate kisses.

"Plenty?" Olivia asked stepping away from him "What do you mean by plenty?"

"I don't know four or five maybe?"

This made Liv double up with laughter. He couldn't be serious, yes she wanted children but two was her utmost.

"Four or five? Are you serious?"

"I am. Livie, the more the better so we should hurry up and get married so that we can make some babies." He said eying her like a prey, making his way to back her to a corner.

"Fitz, we can't," she said as he lifted her up and nuzzled her neck "the kids are back home, we've talked about this and we've agreed that we will watch ourselves."

"Mmmmm"

"Fitz, put me back down and let's go get some sleep, tomorrow I'm working and the day after that we'll go to Mellie's it will be a long day I want all this to be over with so stop."

"Fine," he replied putting her back down but keeping an arm wrapped around her "but the baby discussion is far from over."

"That's what we'll see."

* * *

The day they had to visit Mellie came quicker than they expected and everything went smoothly. Olivia and Fitz woke up, showered, ate as quietly as possible wanting to give Karen and Gerry as much rest as they could. They agreed that Fitz would be the one driving the two hour drive and there she was enjoying the quiet ride, watching the beautiful landscape, occasionally playing with the radio switching frequencies whenever she felt like it. But what truthfully what really caught her attention was their intertwined fingers and her engagement ring shining. Even if 4 months had gone by, she never stopped being amazed about what was going to happen. It was finally their time, even after his divorce, even when they nearly lived together, there was always something missing. Yes, he proved her many times that he's chosen her, that it was her and only she, only him proposing would get rid of her insecurities. If she would let him he would scream his love for her on rooftops.

As if he could read her mind, Fitz took the hand he was holding and brought it to his lips, kissing the ring softly. "Did you decide?"

She was so lost in her thoughts he had to tighten his hold on her hand to get her attention.

"Did you say something?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, did you decide?"

"Oh the wedding?"

"Yes, we need to pick a date Liv."

"I know, I talked to Karen and Gerry about it,"

"So?"

"Well, I want a summery wedding so that we can have a reception or even the wedding in the garden it's big enough for our families and friends and I know it would be very short notice but I was thinking about the second week of September maybe?"

"It's two months away Liv, it's more than reasonable, and I'm all the way in for an outdoor wedding."

"I'm just crossing my fingers for the weather; I really hope it will be nice."

"Don't worry, here it's still warm until Halloween," he said with a wink.

Silence had taken over again as they simply enjoyed the soft music. The music was so soothing and relaxing that Olivia fell asleep only waking up when Fitz announced they had arrived.

It was a nice two floors house, everything about it from the outside screamed Mellie and Olivia was sure the inside was extravagantly decorated as well. It was the Mellie signature and they were used to it by now.

Mellie was standing before the front door patiently waiting to greet them. As they made their way to the main door, she looked disappointed that her children didn't come along with Fitz and Olivia but she had to share news with them before he couldn't take it anymore. After greeting them and settling in the main large living room, she began speaking.

"Fitzgerald, Olivia I'm so happy you agreed to come despite our history. I know I had no right to summon the both of you here but what I'm about to share with you is something I don't want you to hear about from anybody but me."

"What's going on Mellie?" asked Olivia.

"Well, for starters Steeve proposed and I said yes. Before you say anything I know you're getting married soon but Steeve and I are leaning towards a very long engagement beacuse I want to open my law firm. It's what I truly want and I'm not interested anymore in anything else besides it's high time I use that law degree I have."

"Well congrats Mellie, I'm happy for you," Fitz and Olivia said in unison as Olivia stood to hug her.

"And Olivia you're totally free to refuse but I was thinking maybe you would be interested in being my partner."Fitz strengthened his grip on Olivia's hand as Mellie dropped the news.

"But Mellie I already run OPA," Olivia started completely shaken by her offer.

"I know I was talking more about your advice, you're great at what you do, and I'm sure I could use your professionalism, I know it's a long drive and I'm not asking you about having an office at my law firm I know you're pretty attached to your own firm it's just something over the phone." Mellie pleaded.

"Well, I'll think about it and Fitz has a say on it so I'll get back to you once we decide." Olivia offered.

"Of course. It's about lunch time and Steeve is coming home shortly and we'll go to a restaurant I'm sure you'll love at the mean time, feel free to do whatever you want."

In fact, not long after their brief meeting, Steeve came home and they decided to drive in both cars so that Olivia and Fitz could head back home. Both couple sat one next to the other in the booth and ordered their food and drinks. It was pretty much shocking to see how Mellie was now that she was with Steeve it was as if it was totally another person and Steeve seemed as enamored with Mellie as she was with him. Karen was right; they seemed like a new teenage couple unable to keep their hands to themselves. Lunch went by quickly Fitz finally relaxing with Liv in his arms knowing Mellie found someone who could truly make her happy. After dessert, Olivia and Fitz drove back home.

"I've never thanked you for convincing me to do this."

"You don't have to, I'm happy I got you to agree to this it was lovely."

"Yes it was but Liv I don't want you to overload yourself with Mellie's proposition, you already work so much, I thought I was a workaholic, I knew I was wrong the day I met you," Fitz joked.

"You're not funny, and I'm going to consider her offer but I have to talk to my people about it first-"Olivia was interrupted by her phone buzzing for the hundredth time that day she just ignored the call she wasn't to deal with that now.

"Who is it Liv?"

"Nothing, it's not important at the moment. Let's get married?"

"Let's get married."

* * *

**I hope you liked and enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for keeping up with me and this story you can find me on tumblr I'm gladiator59 there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything.**

**Hey! No this chapter does not take after the previous one as you'll see. This was supposed to be published way before now and I left it behind don't ask me why I don't know I just remembered I wrote it like today. You may like it or not but I feel like this story needs it. Enjoy! **

_2 years ago_

"Olivia, stop it, you're giving me a headache!" said Abby. When Olivia called Abby in for help she didn't think the actual emergency was simply helping her friend out get ready for a date.

"I can't Abby. I just can't. What's wrong with me why did I accept to see him, I'm so stupid, I'm just going to call him and tell that I don't feel well or that something came or-" replied Olivia as she started pacing circles.

Abby knew she had to actually do something, an Olivia Pope pacing was never a good thing. But what could be possibly wrong? A good looking man asked her out for a date and from what she heard they were attracted to each other. She stood in front of Olivia and put her hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Olivia, look at me, you are going on a date, you're not marrying the guy so relax, take a deep breath. It's been way too long since you dated anybody. I know it's too complicated but still you're overworking yourself, your office shouldn't be your home, you need to get out there and have some fun forget about the fixer mode and just be yourself. Stop being afraid your ex is not every man out there. Hell you have it all; you're funny, smart, gorgeous, successful, and brilliant, people respect you and when you enter a room men are at your feet. If you like this guy screw everything else go for it live your life and don't you dare bring us as an excuse, we are adults, me Harrison Huck and Steven can more than take care of ourselves you've done enough for us, you're always here for us for me for my divorce. So now you are dressing up and going out with this Grant man period."

Olivia smiled at her words. She knew Abby was right; she should give this a shot. What she experienced in that office was more powerful than anything else. She never felt so drawn to a man before, and god knows she dated men but ever since her last break up she had issues dating men. You couldn't blame her though, what could you think of yourself when out of the blue your fiancé just takes off with someone else, the man you've been with for so long leaves you without a look back and ever since that Olivia dedicated her life exclusively to her work much to her dad's delight but caused her mother so much pain. Helen Pope wanted to see her daughter happy she was so thrilled when her daughter finally dared introducing a man to her parents especially her father. Rowan was the perfect example of the absolute workaholic, he was never home counting on his over loving wife to do both their jobs and it was fine with Olivia she didn't want anything to do with him to begin with.

"I don't know what to wear, nothing looks good." Olivia pouted.

"Believe me Liv, you could go in your pajamas, and he would only have eyes for you." Abby laughed soon joined by her friend.

An hour later she was dressed, her hair and makeup done, even in simple clothing she looked divine. She really hoped he would like how she looked because yes his opinion mattered that much to her when they barely knew each other but there was that little something and she knew he was different, his shame of marriage was no issue to her she was brought on to help him with his wife but even she couldn't do a thing about it they were dead inside out. They texted so much in the few hours he had her number and she felt like a teenager jumping from her seat each time she received his texts.

After that night, deep looks were exchanged, laughter and happiness never left. There was no awkwardness, both felt like they knew each other for ages not a couple hours. As their situation wasn't the easiest, things were taken more than slowly. Fitz was and still is always the more expressive in the couple, after a few dates he told her he was in the process of divorcing his wife and that their relationship –or whatever what was between them- meant everything to him.

Olivia always had a huge smile on whenever she recalled their first kiss. It was the best kiss a man could ever give her, she was never the woman who a man for hours she was easily disgusted or wanting to do something else than lay lazily in her man's arms; she was never one to want to settle down her work was her everything she went through hell to become who she was and she wouldn't let flings get in the way. Just after her break up she would spend more time in her office than she did in her bed. Usually one of her associates had to drag her to her car and even once Huck had to call a cab for her to go home. Like father, like daughter.

Well, that was before she met Fitzgerald Grant. That man made her look at life with a fresh pair of eyes, she began loving long make out sessions, she could trade her work for some cuddling moments with him in a blink of an eye, with him everything felt right. She had a lot of hesitations at the beginning of their relationship but she learned to let go. However, she was stubborn at times, so when they fought, she would wait for Fitz to come to her first than she would start an apology. She was always seeking his interests above all which lead to many fights but when they were on good terms they become the most powerful couple and you wouldn't wish to be on their way.

* * *

Before Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III met Olivia, he was a complete wreck. His personal life was a huge mess, he was pushed in a direction he didn't even know whether he wanted it or not. His own father, his so-called wife, even his long time friend Cyrus didn't care about happiness as long as he complied and did as he was told. If there was something he shared with Olivia it was obviously their parents' behavior. In fact, Big Gerry and Rowan had a lot more in common than anyone expected just like Elizabeth and Helen were in total harmony. Then, it seemed like the lord had mercy on his soul and told him about some fixer supposed to help him get through his marital issues that affected his public image. He met his soul mate.

Fitz wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, his failure of a marriage and his parents' made him very cautious; he was envious of his sister's marriage. He never truly understood what his sister or her husband was talking about when they tried to talk him out of whatever he and Mellie had. Well, until Olivia Pope came into the picture. He was so grateful to have her in his life, he feels no actually he knows she saved him from his misery, and he loved her deeply. He could give up everything for her, even murder for her if she asked him. Truthfully, he was even more grateful his mother approved of Olivia and considered her as her own it meant so much to him and she knew it.

He was the very open one about their relationship and alike Olivia he didn't over think them. He could scream his love for her on rooftops if she'd let him. As soon as they knew they both were serious about them he wanted to tell his kids about her. He loved her wholly and didn't want her to be a secret. She loved him in a way he never felt anybody do it and just for that he was grateful. He felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders the day he and Olivia decided it was time to tell Karen and Gerry.

* * *

"_Ger, what do you think dad wants with us? Did you do something stupid?" asked Karen suspiciously._

"_Eh, I swear I have nothing to do with it. Plus, he and mother didn't speak for weeks maybe they've decided it was time to end that stupid war between them. I so sick of that they can split I won't care as long as I don't have to spend time with her."Gerry was never one to hide his disgust towards Mellie, he blamed her for everything he couldn't take it when she belittled their dad or started fights for nothings._

"_I know, but honestly after all this time I just want to have some piece when we go home otherwise this year I'm going on my own somewhere probably I'll volunteer."_

_Karen was always the wiser, she took so much from her father not that Gerry inherited his mother's attitude but at times he was hard to handle. They got ready before Karen drove them to the restaurant their father asked them for diner. They were surprised when they didn't see their mother in the booth but a beautiful woman and for a second they were confused. For a minute they just stood outside looking at their father who seemed really happy for the first time and it obviously had something to do with that woman. They never saw him like that except when he was interacting with them his eyes were shining and he was heartily smiling. _

"_Kare, Ger, finally you made it," Fitz greeted his children warmly._

"_Hey dad, hey-"_

"_I'm Olivia." Said the woman with a shy smile she clearly looked like she didn't belong like she was intruding a private family moment and for a second she regretted agreeing for the diner. Fitz sensed her discomfort and placed a reassuring hand on her upper tight squeezing it lightly she appreciated it and placed a hand above his under the table._

"_So, I wanted to see you both because I have two announcements for you and I don't want you to hear about this from anybody but me," Fitz said he took a break before adding "first and I think you expected this long ago I filed for divorce you both know how the situation is between your mother and I then secondly, Olivia and I are seeing each other it's not like your mother cared anyway and it's very serious we're taking things slow very slow actually but you're grownups and I don't want to hide her I just hope that you'll understand. I'm not asking you to consider Olivia as your mother she's not and you don't have to I'd just want you to get to know her I don't want secrets between us." He watched his kids as they took in his plea hoping with all he had they would accept his Livy._

"_Dad-" Karen began._

"_No, Kare take a few minutes to think don't make up your mind so quickly please," Fitz cut her with a pleading voice._

_Karen and Gerry exchanged a meaningful look they already knew what they thought, what they saw outside the restaurant was proof enough, "Dad, you deserve to be happy you gave up some much for us you had to put up with mother al throughout our childhood you were always there for us you were the only parent we truly had and you never claimed anything in return you deserve happiness and if Olivia if the one then we're happy for you we'll get to know her she seems nice."_

_As the words left Karen's mouth and Gerry seemed to approve everything she said Fitz's heart seemed lighter and Olivia's eyes began watering. She knew he loved his children above all but she never knew how deep their relationship was and they were accepting her with open arms. She felt like she was in heaven. Maybe Fitz was her one. _

* * *

Fitz felt extremely appreciative of his children's relationship with Olivia. It was easy for them to interact she became their confident in no time they'd rather call her for advice, when they felt alone, or even to share a happy memory and she never turned them down. She took them as her own she couldn't be more perfect.

**I hope you liked it I'm inaugurating my first day of school which is tomorrow wish me luck. I'll try to get the next one up ASAP if I don't you can guess what (sadly) came in the way. I can't thank you enough for sticking with me and this story :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything.**

**Let me tell you one thing, I seriously didn't think so much time had gone by since the last update I feel like I'm jetlagged. Sorry! I made sure to finish this chapter to post it as quickly as I could it's like 3 AM here lol. Hope you like it !**

**crabapplect**** : The last chapter was a flashback. I'm sorry if it was confusing I should have mentioned it totally slipped out of my mind. I hope it's clearer :)**

Fitz couldn't sleep that night. He kept trying but he just couldn't. Glancing at the digital alarm clock on his bedside table the red numbers read 2:53. A warm hand landed right where his heart was, he looked up at the unconscious body that shared his bed and smiled seeing her soundly asleep.

Even in her sleep she needed a physical contact. He put his hand on top of hers and looked through the window staring at the dark night where stars were dancing. It was way more than beautiful and in some way it reminded him of his life before Olivia.

How he used to live in the dark; not daring to do whatever he wanted, always under political animals' influence before his light, the love of his life, stepped ahead and loved him. She believed in him more than anyone ever did, her faith in his greatness never faded. He never thought love would be able to work such magic on him let alone do something about his miserable life. He wanted a way out and he got it. He found the light at the end of the tunnel. He found Olivia Pope.  
He turned back his attention to her. They had done so much in two years, they had been through hell and heaven and none of them ever blinked; they believed in them and they fought for it. He loved her probably more than his own life.

"Fitz," Liv mumbled in her slumber.

For a second he cursed himself for waking her up she hadn't gotten much sleep lately always working impossible hours. They haven't even had sex in a week which was an achievement knowing them. When she just sighed and moved a little closer he realized she was still asleep breathed heavily. Knowing that she was probably dreaming about him he closed the small gap that rested between them and kissed the top of her head which made her head move a little more towards his chest and offered him the perfect shot to kiss her neck.

He was really tempted but he knew that if he did she would wake up and be grumpy just like she had been all week long. She needed to take days off. They needed some quality time alone, no jobs, no ex-wives, no children, no responsibilities; no nothing. Just them. Suddenly it hit him, he would do that, take her for a three-day getaway. He just needed to talk to someone about it.

Olivia got up first. She had had the craziest week and she was looking forward to ending her case and spend more time with Fitz. She missed him too much; she only got home to eat whatever he had cooked and go to bed. She was way too exhausted to even interact with Gerry.

Fitz had been a sweetheart making sure she had all she needed so she wanted to make her men breakfast before she left for the office. After a quick shower she got dressed and went to the kitchen for the first time in a week. She first started her morning coffee pot and worked on Fitz and Gerry's meal. She knew they liked pancakes so she made some. She was just about to leave him a note saying where she kept his plate warm when two strong hands rested on her hips so automatically her head settled against his chest his lips sweetly kissing the top of her head. Olivia took a minute just enjoying being in his protective arms before she turned around and kissed him good morning. She pulled back before it got too heated and was too tempted to stay home with him.

"Morning handsome," she said taking her travel coffee mug.

"Morning beautiful, already going to work?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I want to try and get home early tonight, I haven't spent time with you or Gerry and that sucks so I am cooking tonight."

"No you're not but you're definitely coming home earlier tonight, in fact-" he was cut by her phone ringing "it's too early for a morning call who is it?" but she was way too distracted glaring at the screen not answering it; he tried again "Livy? Liv? Liv!"

"What?" she said rather surprised abruptly hitting the ignore button "oh that's nothing I'm not even taking the call."

"Olivia, your phone had been ringing a lot lately and you don't answer it, what's going on? Is someone bothering you?" Fitz started panicking. He had a detail but she was firmly refusing the secret agents he assigned her.

"What? No, no don't worry Fitz it's nothing."

"I'm getting you a detail today whether you want it or not." He was firm about his decision.

"Fitz no."

"Liv, your safety is everything to me, I receive a lot of death threats, we're engaged people are going to try to hurt you to get to me please just let me protect you."

"Fitzgerald, no. I don't want your agents following me everywhere that's not me I don't want that I want my freedom you know what I do for a living and you know as well that my clients need discretion. I promise you'll know soon enough."

"Olivia-" she cut him with a kiss.

"I'm late for work we'll talk tonight I promise. I love you," were her last words before she closed the door.

"You bet we will," Fitz said under his breath taking his phone and dialed the number.

When Olivia got to her office building she was not surprised to find all her associates already in their respective offices. They had a weird case and that was an understatement. A CEO was about to sell his family company to the first coming, marry his young enough to be his granddaughter blonde seemingly brainless girlfriend after divorcing his wife of 40 years and shooting his eldest son in his thigh for insulting his father's girlfriend. It's been a week and she couldn't wait before the case was closed so that she could enjoy her life back. The idea of letting Harrison manage her firm was very attracting but she was hesitating. She loved her job but she wanted to settle, live a normal life, be a wife and a mother. She didn't have to definitely leave the business just for a couple years, have some babies, wait until they were of age to go to school and if she wanted then, she would come back. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing again. She sighted before answering it, clearly annoyed.

"Look, I told you NO, I'm not interested, I'm not doing it, we're settling down I'm NOT doing it get over yourself." With that, she hung up not giving the person on the other end a chance to speak.

She entered her office essentially listening to the news, working on her laptop trying to figure out how she was going to break the news to Fitz. He would be extremely pissed at her for not telling him right away but truly, what could she do? She never asked to be contacted for such a thing, but still she felt guilty and as if she had betrayed him mainly because she knew what he thought about the subject. She will have to face him it had been too long, he was suspicious and she was surprised he hadn't faced her about ignoring calls. Sure he noticed, but never asked well until that morning. She was brought back down to earth when she heard her office door open and Abby's face popped in a bit too excited.

"What are you still doing here Liv? It's four, we closed the case an hour ago," Abby told her she could feel something unusual about her voice but she was too spent to worry about it, Abby Whelan was more than capable of taking care of herself she knew that from experience.

"Nothing, just going over some stuff."

"Well, go home, relax, get some sleep you're always leaving here last at impossible hours."

"Jeeze, Abby I'll go you sound more and more like my mom," joked Olivia.

"I'm okay with it, I like her, she's fun," Abby replied an unusual grin taking over her face which didn't go unnoticed to Olivia.

"What?"

"What are you talking about Liv ?"

"This look, you have a look on your face so you better spill it Abby," Olivia said cautiously. It was unusual for Abby to have any kind of smirk; she was never one to play games always freely speaking her mind.

"I don't have a look on my face Liv, you're exhausted, you're imagining things, go home get some rest, we can handle the fort."

Olivia had to admit it. She really wanted to get home as soon as possible, relax, take a shower and spend some time in her kitchen to treat her boys a nice dinner to make it up to them. But another part of her didn't want to be the first to leave; she wanted to watch each and every one of her gladiators leave the office with that smile they had on their faces when they closed a case. They were capable, she had no doubt about that, but with the wedding so close she wanted to spend as much time with her second family as she liked to call them as she could. Plus, she had another issue to deal with.

"Earth to Liv, come back here," said Abby moving her hand up and down her face to get her attention.

"Sorry, you said ?"

"Go home Olivia, I'm serious, get some quality time with your man, I bet Gerry misses you and the time you spent together," Abby touched a nerve and she knew it. If there was something Olivia couldn't stand it was feeling herself fail with the kids she considered as her own, it had been a week since she last talked to Karen, they sure still talked but five-minute phone calls weren't enough she _knew_ it, she _felt _it.

Abby was trying to get Olivia out of the office earlier than usual. That morning Fitzgerald Grant had called and asked her to get Olivia out of what had become her second home. He didn't have to plead his cause for too long; when he began detailing his need for Olivia and his plans she didn't want to know more, she knew how inseparable they were and how they got when they didn't have had enough time together. She smiled widely when she saw Olivia packing her things and grabbing her car keys.

"I don't know what you're up to but stay away from my office please, "Olivia teased earning an eye roll from Abby.

On her way back home, she tried calling Fitz but his assistant informed her he was in meetings for the whole day. It was weird, something was wrong, she could feel it, Fitz never rejected or ignored her calls, he always took time even during meetings but she was way too obsessed with her relaxing plans. She tried dialing Karen instead.

"Liv! I missed you!" Karen said cheerfully.

"Me too Kare, sorry for the lack of phone calls this week but things have been hectic lately. Too much work," Olivia tried to explain.

"Don't worry, I know I spoke with dad he told me about your weird case."

"Weird is an understatement Kare," Olivia joked making the girl laugh. She missed that sound so much.

The rest of the conversation was about boys, college, there wasn't a single thing Karen kept Olivia out of. They kept talking until Olivia was parking in front of the house.

When she opened the door, her suspicions rose; two over night bags were packed and she didn't remember anyone discussing a trip lately, when she opened the first one her jaw dropped; it was filled with her own clothes. What was going on? she wondered. She was about to open the second one when she heard the sound of footsteps coming in her direction. The last person she expected to see showed before her.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at work, your assistant talked about meetings," Olivia rambled confused.

"Am I not allowed to surprise you?" Fitz said taking another step towards her. The look on her face was priceless; she was lost, not understanding what was happening, not in control for once in their relationship.

"Fitzgerald, what's going on?"she was afraid but managed to keep an even voice.

If there was one thing Olivia Pope feared was the unknown, opening up to others was an achievement. She was about to say something when his lips rested on hers. He wanted to calm her down; he knew she panicked when she didn't have all the pieces of the puzzle; he kissed her until she relaxed and began kissing him back totally lost in his arms. Before things got out of control, he parted leaving her flustered. He was determined to stick to his plans.

"Fitz, what's going on? Why are these bags packed? Where are we going?" a never ending trail of questions was flowing until he put his index finger on her lips to make her stop.

"I arranged a little getaway for us, we need some time alone with no responsibilities, no kids, no work, just me and you," Fitz said tenderly cupping her face running his thumb across her cheek and for a moment she nuzzled his palm. When she handed him her car keys he raised an eye brow not understanding the gesture.

"You're driving, I won't do it." Her statement made him laugh and shake his head in disbelief.

"No one is driving babe, the driver's outside." He said taking their bags and opening the door.

There was indeed a car parked just in front of the house with Patrick, Fitz's long time driver, waiting for them. As soon as he saw them coming he went to greet Olivia and take the bags from Fitz. Olivia hoped into the car before snuggling close to Fitz. She missed him so much, much more than she even imagined. She lifted her face up and caught his lips in hers kissing him deeply.

"Where are we going babe?"

"It's a surprise, you might want to get some sleep, it's going to take a while to get there."

Olivia nodded and rested her head right where she loved placing it, just above his heart, she drifted to sleep rocked by the sound of his heartbeat. It always managed to somehow soothe her. She woke up to the sight of a beautiful white property; the two floors cottage was lovely, surrounded by massive flower trees and rows of flowers which gave the whole view the most romantic appearance and left Olivia speechless. She had no doubt that Fitz would do anything to please her but that that was unexpected. He outdid himself, sometimes she wondered how she got so lucky, and how she found such a loving man; willing to do whatever it takes to ensure her happiness.

Seeing her like that amused Fitz. The look on her face was worth every effort he made. He was right, he needed to be alone; she needed it too, they needed it. They juggled with so many things they were barely left with some couple time. He lifted her in his arms, bridal style making her jiggle.

"You know, it's not our honeymoon yet I can walk baby."

"I don't need a honeymoon to take you in my arms, do I, you're mine."

"All yours."

Because Patrick had taken their bags inside, Fitz only had to slightly push the door for it to open. It was nicely decorated, mainly with dark wood furniture, family portraits filling the empty walls. The kitchen was a modern one; the living area hosted the vast DVD collection on its two walls, Fitz never got Olivia or his children to get rid of them. It was the place where the Grants came when they needed space to think, when living in DC became too much of a burden because of its location, in the middle of nowhere like Karen and Gerry liked to say. Olivia loved the place because of the outside pool that allowed her to swim as much as she pleased. She loved swimming.

A pair of hands claimed her middle and his chin settled on her shoulder making Olivia rest against his chest taking the moment in. It felt like forever since it was just the two of them. They had restricted freedom at home and God knew how much she loved Gerry as her own son but she missed their complicity, when she was sure no one could hear them or walk in at the wrong time. Open mouth kisses trailed down from her spot below her ear to her shoulder sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire body. Hands were roaming upside down her sides feather like making her shiver. She didn't even realize she was panting until her knees felt weak and she had to move her hand to his neck in order not to lose her balance. She turned and tied her hands around his neck as he lifted her up, her legs automatically tying around his waist and made his way to their bedroom. They had a lot to make up for.

Olivia rolled to her side of the bed, eyes wide open, she was breathless, her hair was a mess and she was sweaty but honestly she couldn't care less. They were on round three and didn't seem to get enough of each other. Though, she couldn't feel her legs anymore, but still there was that familiar ache between her legs asking for more, more of the delicious man beside her pulling her on top of him and wrapping his arms tightly around her getting rid of the slightest space that could still stand between them. Both were trying to catch their breaths before eventually starting something else. Fitz knew it was now or never to make his announcement.

"Guess where we're getting married?" he said looking her in the eyes enjoying the look of her still flushed cheeks.

"We haven't decided yet baby," sighed Olivia. She hated to admit it but she was hopeless when it came to finding a place for their wedding.

"Well, I remember a discussion about someone wishing to get married in a particular garden in a ranch," he said smiling knowing she would be more than thrilled.

"But we can't, your father is strictly opposed to the idea."

"I'm wounded, you're underestimating my ability to make your wishes come true" he pouted.

"We're getting married in the garden we admitted our love for each other," Olivia added in disbelief. She was dying to marry him there. It was filled with so many memories, their wedding was a perfect fit there, "but it's quite short notice don't you think baby?"

"I have my ways Livy, I want you to have your dream wedding, that's why I involved people who know you well."

"Abby." Olivia's eyes shot open. She didn't see anything coming. The morning's events made more sense, "You got her to send me home early." She was just beginning to realize the efforts the love of her life made to ensure she had everything she wished for. Tears began to well up in the sides of her eyes.

"Livy, baby what's wrong?" he began to worry she just seemed to be the happiest woman on earth and now, she was on the verge of crying.

"Nothing, everything is perfect actually." She had no idea why she chose that moment to be emotional; it seemed to ruin that perfect moment.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you're taking such a good care of me, you're too good to me Fitz; I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you."

"Funny story, me neither," he joked, "but we can also thank Cyrus he got Big Gerry to agree not me."

_Of course._ Olivia thought, it made more sense but at the moment she didn't care. She was in the arms of the man she loved more than her own life. The man who has given up so much to be with her, who has gone through hell so that they could have the life they had, she didn't think she could love him more than she did yet she felt her heart swell even more with love for him.

"I love you," she said kissing his chest feeling a stronger heartbeat as soon as her lips met his flesh.

"I love you too, Livy so much."


End file.
